Dorm Room Nightmare
by Aura Phoenix Bakura
Summary: Ryou is going to college, his dorm mate is a psycho rapist known as Mariku. / ooc: this is an RP done by me and a friend on Facebook/skype, see my page for more details, all written as an RP, so it's a story but a bit confusing considering. YAOI, RAPE, LEMON, BONDAGE, and who else knows, this is an ongoing RP
1. The Meeting

Hello! As stated, this is an RP between me (Ryou YadonushiAkuma Bakura [facebook]) and Mariku (Mariku DemonQueen Ishtar [facebook]) on skype. This is Deathshipping, which means RyouxMariku and basically it's rated M for rape and lots of it, I mean literally the first chapter jumps you right into Rape.

Oooook, summary, It's Ryou's first year of college and his dorm mate is Yami Marik. Yea, things get violent pretty fast. This is an ongoing RP so check back here often for new chapters and such. Thanks and enjoy ^_^

Edit: also, excuse how it is written, it was all done in RP form and not really edited to be fixed any other way.

* * *

Mariku grinned as he fixed his uniform, he hated this thing with a passion, walking to the collage he had spent the last two years in "Dorm buddy dorm buddy dorm bud-" He stopped as he read the name Ryou Bakura, that but was so soft and light and tried to always do good, Mariku's grin turned from normal to down right evil as he made his way to the dorm, he had to wait outside for the teachers to give them their key's , now there had been rumors about the male which was why people didn't go around him

Ryou shifted nervously, all he needed was the bag over his shoulder, and the box in his hands. Frowning as he walked through the hall, he was bumped into by several of the larger students and he whimpered but said nothing, just kept his head low. Reaching into his pocket, he read the name on the paper he was given, "Mariku Ishtar." the name had just given him shivers and that's it. Looking up, he was standing before the taller blonde and gulped staring at him. "H-Hello."

Mariku looked down at the white haired male and grinned a Cheshire sized grin "Well now if it isn't my dorm buddy" He spoke smirking showing off his rather sharp K-9's "You're quite short for a collage kid" He spoke giving the male a pluck in his forehead "the kindergarten is down the street" Mariku chuckled as he walked towards the rooms "shall we then?"

Ryou grumbled, he just hated being called short and that seemed like something everyone did. Shivering upon seeing the teeth he nodded and decided not to say or do anything but follow the other, keeping by his side to not lost him, in reality he had no idea where he was going.

Mariku smirked as he eyed an open closet quickly he shoved the boy into the room and pulled the door shut "well that was much easier than expected" he spoke tossing his bag to the floor "I suggest we get to know each other a bit more huh tiny?" He chuckled towering over the pale male

He had looked into the room seconds before being shoved, he was happy that he was used to people pushing him around so keeping up on his feet was relatively easy. Setting the box on the ground, dropping his bag next to it, he looked up at him, suddenly terrified. "I-I don't...um..w-we don't h-have too..."

Mariku chuckled to himself " Oh of course we should, we could, but U already know everything about you Ryou" Mariku chuckled as he looked the boy over once again his hands being placed against the wall on either side of the males head himself leaning closer his k-9's bared "You're a little teacher's pet aren't you?" He chuckled

Ryou's panic increased, "h-how? H-how do y-you know a-about me?" he asked pressing himself tighter against the wall, he really didn't like where this was going. "Y-yes...I a-am..s-so what?" he muttered trying to sneak away from under his arms.

Mariku smirked holding up a pointer finger "One I stalk people, two I rape people and three you know what comes after" He spoke as he forcefully grabbed his chin and threw him down onto the floor "A little suck up" He chuckled "If we are going to be dorm mates you should know what thing's I'm in to' He spoke kneeling beside the make his hand slapping and grabbing the males ass roughly

Ryou's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "Y-you...r-rape...?" he had attempted to say something else only to be slammed to the floor. "W-wait, don't do this!" he begged with tears already beginning to poke out from the sides of his eyes. "p-please don't-ah!" his body jerked at the smack.

Mariku grinned chuckling "Oh yes I like it when they scream and beg" He spoke his eye's shifting to a stack of extension cords the back at the male, getting up he grabbed a rolled up set or cords making a large U shape with it a low deep chuckle started as he swung the cord and snapped it against the males ass "Hn oh listen to that snap against that ass" He purred " Off with the cloths" He spoke snapping the cord again "Now"

He attempted to sit up only to feel the crack of the cord, letting out a shriek, his mouth clasped over his hand, "t-this isn't...n-no...I don't want too..." he turned to face him, sitting up. "I-I...this i-isn't f-fair..." he began to softly cry. "I-I don't want to take off my clothes..."

"Life isn't fair" He spoke before grinning darker "You're not listening to me" He spoke as he lashed the makeshift whip again across the boys chest "You listen to the high ups" He spoke lashing again "I will break you and i will make you feel lower then dirt you pathetic little worm"

Shrieking when the crack hit the first time, he tried moving back only to feel it a second time, "n-no..." he continued crying and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "O-ok..." he stood slowly and began to slowly pull off his shirt, his eyes grazing the door, without even letting the thought cross his head, he bolted to the door.

Mariku growled, it being a small closed space he was able to reach the boy before he could get to the door open "Disobeying brat" He spoke his voice laced in anger as he yanked him back by the first thing he was able to get a hold of, his white lock's, the bronze male yanked the boy back from the door "Now you're not getting any chance" He growled grabbing the cord, Mariku threw the boy against the wall "stand still before I break your fucking arms off" He spoke giving a tight warming squeeze of his right arm , the left still gripped his hair

Ryou let a horrid shriek out when he was pulled back by his hair, his one hand going to grab the hand pulling, he tried to get it off. "Stop! alright! alright!" he screamed visibly crying now from both the pain and torment of it all. Standing as still as he could trying to stop his shuddering body, he closed his eyes waiting for the worse. "I-I'm sorry...s-stop hurting m-me...please." he begged quietly.

"Stop? but we're just begun" He chuckled as he looped the cord around the boy's wrists , his grin growing wider as he tightened the cord like bow "Heh, just like a present on Christmas morning can't wait to tear you open~" He growled into the boys ear his tongue running along the shell , his hand traveling up under his shirt

He winced at the cord trying to test how tight it would be, finding that there was almost no way for him to get out of it, he felt more fear than before. With the mouth on his ear, he tried to pull away, desperately wanting to be far away from this blonde, all the while knowing there was no probable way to get free. He jerked his head back at least, not liking the feel of his mouth and breath on his ear. "S-stop it!"

Mariku growing tired of the boy resistance sank his k-9's deep into the boy's neck, far enough to draw blood, his hand yanking at the boy's belt, ripping it off his person he pulled his fangs fee from his neck , reaching into his pocket he pulled a spring loaded blade out and flipped the weapon open, the blade shined in the dimly lit room, dragging it down and threw his pants , the blond ripped them away , next his boxers were sliced "Heh look at that nice lil ass" He spoke seeing a long red welt along it, from the cord earlier he assumed as he slapped his hand across his ass and gripped "Hn nice and soft grate for pounding" He smirked as he held the knife to the under classmen's neck his self pressing against his back Mariku gave a growl as he slightly bucked his hips against the boy , dry humping in lam mans terms, rubbing his erection against his victim back side

This was almost too much for the young boy who cried out with the teeth in his neck. His hands pushed at the other as much as he could until he saw the blade. he felt a kind of fear shoot through him that he had never known before and suddenly, he was fearing for his life a lot more than he had just been. Afraid that it was going to end here and now as the blade approached his skin, he was only slightly relieved that the blade only cut through his pants and boxers, though still absolutely terrified he watched the blade move to his neck. He had decided it was best to keep still, so he did at least until there was a hard slap on his sore side causing his hips to buck a bit, his whole body jerking. At the same time, he let out a soft little moan feeling the other rub up against him, his own semi-hard erection he tried to hide under his hands.

Mariku smirked as he yanked on the cord making the boy's hands leave his crotch" Look at that, you like a little puppet, no free will and me pulling your strings" He growled into his ear before he let go all contact ending "if you listen t me and d exactly what I say it won't be painful" He grinned "Now turn and drop to your knees like a good pet would his master"

He swallowed and shuddered once more thinking over his options, he wanted to get out, get free but he doubted he would be able to, not fully at least. Still he didn't want to give in. Nodding, he moved down to his knees and closed his eyes, trying to stop crying even if only for a short amount of time. Thinking it through, he would, for the moment, follow along with his orders.

This pleased the bronze male as his hands went to his zipper and pants button undoing and pulling the zipper down, he freed himself, he gave his cock three good long strokes "You are going to suck me off , you bite I will slit your throat and leave you on the gym floor so everyone would be able to see your pathetic body" He growled as he held the cock by the base the tip pressed against the younger's lips

Putting up a bit of resistance, Ryou glared up at him through his tears and for a long moment kept his lips tight together. There was no way he was going to suck this guys cock, this was an unknown territory for him and he did not like where it was going. Shaking his head, he tried to pull his head back, keeping his glare up to the taller.

Marik smirked "Oh not going to listen and please your master are we?" He spoke as he reached down and pinched the boy's nose shut "You'll have to breath at some point brat: He chuckled giving a low growl as he started to stroke the massive cock that stood erect before the boys face "Either you opened up for me or I'll paint your face white"

Holding his breath for only a second more, he slowly opened his mouth and looked down at the length of him, not even sure if he could take the entire thing in. Though he was sure he would find out soon enough. His lips now barely part, he finally ungrit his teeth to suck in a bit of air.

As the boy's lips parted and his mouth opened Marik slipped his cock into the boy's mouth, his hand leaving Ryou's nose to take a tight grip onto his locks holding him in that one spot "Hn good boy" He spoke , rather than having the boys head mover Marik began to thrust his hips to and away from the boy moving his length in and out fucking his mouth

He continued his glare, only softly crying now as the length was in his mouth. He tried desperately to not move, so that he wouldn't gag though found it hard once he started rocking his hips. Ryou did little of anything, he didn't suck, his lips didn't pull around the cock, he just kind of sat there allowing the face fuck into an empty hole.

Marik didn't care, the boy's mouth was warm and moist and is tongue was running against the bottom of his cock with each thrust "Hn little bitch" He spoke huskily as he continued to thrust into the underclassman's mouth, this was merely to get himself all wet and covered in the boy's saliva so fucking him wouldn't be too much of an issue, yanking back he pulled his prick free from the boys mouth "You know what comes next right?

He coughed once free and took in a deep breath considering he had been holding his breath for most of the face fucking. Blinking up at him he thought it over, he had read enough hentai to know exactly where this was going and panicked once more. "N-no! don't! Please...d-don't..." he couldn't possibly perceive the idea that, that cock was going to fit inside of him.

"To bad " He spoke lifting the boy to his feet "were would be the best- hay yes" He spoke and laid the boy against the sink, a mirror on the wall "So even you can see the painful reaction for when I plunge myself inside of you" He growled and gripped the younger boy's hips, there was no warning, there was no prep as he slammed himself completely inside the boy's virgin hole, the bronze male almost came then and there "Fuck you're so fuckin tight" He groaned as he bucked hard against him

It was then and there that Ryou let out a scream that could have shattered the mirror he was forced to stare at. Yes, he could feel himself torn, there was no doubt he was bleeding now, and with all the sudden pain, he was crying loudly dropping his head to the sink, he didn't even want to see himself. It hurt far too much and all he could do was cry, there weren't even words to be used to beg him to stop.

Marik grinned as he grabbed the boy's hair and yanked his head back so he could see the mirror "Look at that look how beautiful you are when you are in pain " He chuckled darkly his hip's rolling against the boy slow at first before gaining speed and strength, pulling completely out of his bloody hole before slamming deep inside of him one again fucking him like a two cent whore

Ryou screamed and bucked his hips eyeing himself in the mirror with a horror filled face. There was no way this was happening, there was no way this was real but the pain told him it was very much real. With every thrust, he let out a whimpered moan, unable to control the sounds he made, he just wanted to go home now. Go home and never come out.

Marik grinned as he continued to fuck the male for all he was worth, pleasuring the teen wasn't on his mind nor did he care "Fuck!" ye yelled as he reached his peek and came deep within the male filling him with his hot seed

Ryou basically screamed his moans until the other climaxed and shuddered violently when the other came. He suddenly fell limp in the others hold not caring if he was pulling on his hair or not, it didn't matter, he was too miserable to care.

Marik chuckled as he pulled out of the boy and let him drop to the floor, giving a few strokes for goo measure he slipped his cock back into his pants "Pretty good" He chuckled 'Hope you enjoy the year" He spoke tugging on the extension cord it coming undone around the boys wrist, Mariku leaving him like that

He lay curled in a ball, crying and panting, trying to recover himself but finding it hard too. The moment he could get to his feet and leave the room, he would try and get transferred out of this room. If not, he would run away and never return. Slowly moving into a stand, he shuffled out to grab his clothes and slowly put them on with trembling hands.


	2. Hidden Pleasure in Unwanted Pain

I'm glad you decided to read another chapter, still deathshipping for now, minor rape but not really in this chapter, still sex and lots of it.

Enjoy and review please ^_^

* * *

Marik yawned as he went to his fist class the day starting as usual no one ever knowing the events that had happened that morning

Ryou left the room rushing to the administration office, still crying. Once at the door, he burst it open and wiped off his tears heading towards the desk with a slight limp. He couldn't talk, he couldn't barely breath, he just stood there and cried.

The woman behind the desk blinked at the sudden entrance of the male "Ryou? Ryou wants wrong?" she asked standing from her desk grabbing some tissues for him

He looked up at her and took the tissues blowing his nose. "I-I..." he shook his head and sniffled. "I-I want..." again he stopped and looked down slowly his tears stopped. For some odd reason, he didn't want to report the other, he didn't want to get out of that room, he wanted to stay but he wasn't sure why. He sure as hell didn't enjoy what had just happened. "I want..."

"What so you want dear?" she asked closing out of a few windows on her computer turning her attention to him "would you like a meeting with the principal?" she asked as she looked threw some folders , standing to organize them

He shook his head slowly, "N-no...n-never mind, I-I will be okay." he said softly and stepped back bowing lightly. "Thank you for your time Miss." turning, he bolted out of the room and headed back into his dorm. He wasn't sure why he did what he did but, still...he hadn't regretted it. He had about an hour until his next class and showered, changing to get ready for it.

Marik sighed as he sank into his chair grumbling the thought of the males ass made him slightly hard and growled waiting for the bell to ring, he would go back to his dorm after this period

Ryou had enough time for his next class, lucky enough for the boy, he had his days mixed up and had an extra hour to play with. Still hard from his previous encounter, he sat on his bed and removed his still rock hard member. Beginning to stroke it, thinking of everything that had just happened his moans quickly freed themselves. He felt disgusted that he had been turned on by what had happened, and even more disgusted that he had lost his virginity to such a vile act. More so, he was masturbating to the very thought of it and actually getting off on it.

With the ring of another bell Marik was on his way to their room and opened the door blinking "Awe did someone miss me?' He spoke leaning against the door way his smirk wider than ever "You missed both periods I wonder why" He spoke walking into the room "I saw you heading to the office "what did you get your room changed you little whore?"

He was ever so close when he heard the door open and looked over with a wide-eyed panic. "I-I..." he gulped and scooted back on the bed. "No, I was so miserable after you raped me I couldn't stop crying!" he yelled throwing a pillow at the other, "I had to finish it, I couldn't walk around with a boner all day!" he decided to avoid the other question for now, he really had no good way of answering it.

Marik smirked and walked towards him "Well it couldn't of been that bad if you got a boner from it" He sat on his own bed and laid on it taking a porno out from under his bed looking it over yawning "Hnnn miss November such lovely tits"

He growled watching him, "says you! It's kinda hard not to get hard when you're getting fucked, it's completely natural!" he snapped and sighed moving into a stand slightly wincing, his ass hurt and he was sure it would hurt for days. Sighing, he walked towards the bedroom, covering himself as he went.

"I can help you get rid of that faster and a bit nicer this time around" He spoke undoing his pants and starting to jerk off at the pictures on the ma groaning "Hnn yes baby suck and fuck me" He growled licking his lips

He blush impossibly darkened as he turned to watch him, for a moment just staring at the other he realized how incredibly hot he was. And that cock...shaking his head clear of those impure thoughts he bit his lip hesitating before, "h-how?" he found a sudden urge to go over there and comply to the others wishes, wanted to actually suck him.

Marik smirked as he tossed the book aside "Then come over here and I'll show you baby" He smirked licking his lips sitting up patting the area on the bed next to himself smirking

He debated it for a long moment before taking a deep breath and moving towards him, sitting on the bed. "O-okay...u-um..." he still held his hands over his groin and stared at the others.

Marik smirked and pushed the boy back onto the bed "Re-fucking-lax" He spoke as he took hold of the boy member beginning to pump it , leaning down her ran his tongue along the head twisting the long wet organ around the head slurping him in his smirk, he'd get the boy to trust him and maybe even love him then use him for everything he's worth

He blinked at being pushed back onto the bed and nodded softly, "O-okay." he muttered softly, sitting up on his elbows just a bit to watch him with a curious expression. The moment his tongue hit, he moaned rather loudly and, along with the sucking, began to rocking his hips just barely. "A-ah~ that feels...good~" once again the sempai had stole another new experience from the younger boy.

Marik grinned as she sucked him in deeper rolling his tongue against him before pulling his mouth away smirking "Feels good yea, why do you think it's the first thing I wanted to do" He chuckled and slid his tongue over the sensitive skin nipping the head "I can show you pain i can show you pleasure"

He continued moaning and rocked his hips slightly, biting his lip. "Y-yea...I-I guess...e-even t-though I-I didn't want to d-do it." he moaned dropping his head back and gripping the blankets, too afraid to grip the others hair.

He moved lower licking over his sack and lower his tongue pressing against Ryou's hole swirling it slowly before shoving his tongue inside his hand stroking him before pulling back and breaking all contact his eyes spying a watcher bottle on the desk "Hmm"

As he was worked over, Ryou turned his head away and moaned louder gritting his teeth after that to keep from making any real loud sounds, he only bucked his hips a bit. When the other had stopped, he looked over blushing darker. "W-what?

"I have an idea for some kinky shit" He spoke licking his lips "How about it Ryou stepping onto the wild side" He spoke smirking as he opened the drawer of his night stand taking a tube of lube grabbing the bottle looking back at him

"W-wait...I-I don't want a-anything like that, I-I'm still hurting from y-you earlier s-so just leave my a-ass alone, please." he begged now trying to squirm away the best he could.

He smirked as he poured the cool water over his fingers and pressed them to his hold the cool water cooling and soaking him, the bronze male chuckled as he let the water drip down onto him slowly licking his lips like a hungry wolf would its pray

On instinct, Ryou's hips bucked and he let out a horrid moan of a scream, yes it was lubed but he was still very swore and hurt a lot. "P-please take it out, it hurts." he begged on the verge of tears once more. His hands shot down and tried to pull his hands away.

Chuckled and pulls his hands away "Fine" He spoke "I won't use my hands or a bottle" He spoke before slowly easing and slipping inside of him again how ever this time he brought the male closer

Panicking, he looked down at him and wondered what he was up to. "Y-you won't?" he asked, maybe there was a nice side of this gorilla that he hadn't known before, but he thought a moment too soon and was soon moaning loudly, jerking his hips.

Marik grinned as he stayed still inside of him as he kissed his neck biting "Now unlike before I will wait for you" He spoke using all of his will power not to fuck the boy with everything he had and gave a growl "Tell me with you feel alright" He spoke licking along the edge of his ear

"H-How I feel?" he responded, feeling the others tongue lavishing his neck. "how I feel..." he said again taking a deep breath trying to relax. "I-It hurts and it's uncomfortable." he tried controlling his tears the best he could. "U-uh b-but i-it's starting to feel b-better a-and...good."

Marik grinned giving the boy's ne a soft bite "Good " He spoke as he slowly begun to roll his hips against Ryou's thrusting himself in and out of him slowly "it'll feel even better soon" He spoke huskily into his ear , leaning back he bit down lightly onto the white hairs bottom lip , reaching down the bronze male brought the others legs up around his waist "Hn fuck you feel good so warm and tight around my prick" an aroused growl followed

He shuddered and tried to control himself, though controlling his moans were a lot harder than he had imagined and they echoed in the room. "I-It hurts when you move!" he near screamed and wrapped his arms around the blonde, digging his nails into his back. "A-ah but i-it does feel good!"

Marik chuckled and gave a groan feeling the underclassmen's nail dig into his flesh "ahn, that feels good" He spoke as she continued the slow pace, the slowness was driving him crazy he wanted to fuck this boy so hard it was almost insane, however Marik continued the slow pace his lip's finding Ryou's pressing their lips together , a free hand gripping his length and stroking him, Mariku pulled back only a few inches, he could feel the younger' breath blow across his lips

His breath was hot and heavy, he didn't hold it back and it caused him nearly to go insane. Almost sensing this, he shuddered, "P-please Mariku...f-faster." he begged softly finally beginning to understand why he didn't want to transfer rooms. It wasn't love, no Ryou knew little of that, but he knew even less about lust, he was sure though this was lust more than it was love, he just wanted to feel good and despite the pain, it did feel good and being helpless turned him on. Maybe it was something he was used too.

Marik grinned as he took both of the boy's wrists in one hand and held them above his head as he thrusted faster into the teen, making him bounce, a pair of bronze lips kissed and bit at the other's neck as he increased speed he increased strength "Hn you like this now don't you, being so full feeling my cock deep inside of you" He spoke against Ryou's ear taking one moment to pushed every inch into him before continuing

He moaned wildly by this point shifting to wrap his legs around his waist, "I-I do...i-it feels..." he shook his head and only moaned louder every time the other spoke, Ryou could only moan in response, his hips Instinctly beginning to rock on his own. He could feel the old wounds inside of him tearing open once more and bleeding, as if to add more lube into the mix.

He chuckled against his neck, his finger's sliding up the other's chest "Hn, now let's mix things up" He spoke pulling back and out of the boy, Marik rolled him onto his stomach , laying on top of him, his chest to the white hairs back as he entered him once again a bit rougher than before , pressing the teen against the bed as he thrusted a bit harder and deeper, the bottle being eyed the simple thought of thrusting it into the boy below him turned him on even more making him thrust harder, placing his hand on the younger's chest he pinched and rolled the boys nipple and he breathed into Ryou's ear "It feels amazing huh, hn tight lil ass, yes take it take all of my cock" Marik growled against his ear

Blinking at the suddenness of the change, he had to wiggle to get a bit more comfortable on the bed. Which was short lived before he was thrust into. Letting out a hollow moan, he tossed his head back and gripped at the blanket, keeping his hands above his head. He admitted to himself that it definitely hurt a hell of a lot more, but it also felt better than ever. Added in with the dirty talk and his nipples being toyed with, Ryou almost climaxed on the spot, but held it in for as long as he possibly could.

Marik grinned, a wolf in sheep's clothing, as he began to fuck the boy harder and deeper grunting with each thrust, leaning back he yanked the teen onto his hands and knees, his hand's ripped Ryou's hips yanking him back as he slammed into him, soon slamming gave way to ramming , the bed shaking violently, a picture that was hung in the wall fell to the floor, the bed itself starting to shift on the floor the feel giving small screeches "Yes, yes fuck yes" Marik pants his tongue literally hanging out of him mouth, the first time was good but this was amazing, the way his cock fit so perfectly inside the smaller boy' cavern The male couldn't last much longer, having masturbated earlier as well

Ryou's moans and screams echoed in the room, he no longer cared if anyone else in the dorm could hear them, the ones below hearing the bed move, the ones next door heard the banging of the bed, this was too fucking good for Ryou to care at all. He planted his face on the bed, raising his ass a bit more as his screamed still bounced around the room. "M-Mari-ku..." he moaned."I'm gonna...cum~" and at that same instant he did, releasing the largest loud the little boy ever had all over his chest and the bed, nearly getting it on his face.

Mariku growled as he pounded the boy faster and harder until he hit his climax arching as he came shooting his load deep into the boy "Fuck!" he rode out it out falling onto of the boy laying on his back still buried deep inside of him, panting Marik rolled off of him "Fucking hell" She breathed his arm above his head

Ryou panted lying where he was, not really caring at this point that he was laying in his own cum. "I hate you." he said softly burying his face in the bed. That was the truth; he hated how the other made him feel so good about something he truly hated. He had to get ready for his evening class, he just couldn't miss another one but at the same time he could barely move and he was exhausted. Still, despite the pain, he moved off of the bed and onto his weak knees, picking up his clothes.


	3. New Encounter

YAY third chapter, prewarning, no sex but you meet new characters, yay plot! Not really but at least there are other characters which means more sexy sex and it now gives a semi plot instead of pointless sex.

* * *

Marik on the other hand didn't give a fuck as he grabbed his smokes and took a smoke from the box tapping it against his wrist slipping the cancer stick between his lip's before he shifted his hand to Ryou "Want one?" He asked as he lit his taking a deep breath puffing out a cloud of smoke his hand behind his head "You have art class after this don't you?

He shook his head, he had never smoked and wouldn't start now. "No thanks." he muttered pulling on his pants, he would need another shower that was for sure. The second remark took him by surprise then he remembered a single word, stalker. Nodding he took in a deep breath, "y-yea, s-so...I'll be gone for a bit." he muttered grabbing his art bag. "If I can stay awake..." he muttered heading for the door. "Do you um..." he paused and turned back to look at him. "Anything in particular you don't like eating?"

He shrugged "I'll order pizza and it'll be here when you get done with art class" he spoke blowing a puff of smoke "Better get going Miss. Ishizu doesn't like late students" He spoke taking another puff of the smoke "My next class is tomorrow morning" He spoke smirking , getting up moving to the clean bed "Oh and you'll have to clean you bed off when you get back to" He spoke pointing to the white drying stains

"Beats cooking," he sighed then eyed the bed, "Maybe I'll swap the sheets." he said, his own form of cracking a joke before waving him off and leaving the dorm room without another word. With a slight limp, he hurried his way to the art class across the courtyard, groaning as he did. Man did his ass hurt, that fucking was brutal, mixed in with the one not far before that one.

Bakura was on his own way to the class, he hated this class, the teacher was a cunt and he hated drawing, partly because the only good thing he could draw was a fucking stick figure, he arched his brow seeing the boy, smirking he walked over and gave the boy shoulder and playful yet hard punch smirking "Yo Ryou"

Ryou panicked and spun around to face him completely terrified for a moment, "B-Bakura? What are you doing here?" he asked holding the bag closer to him and rubbing his arm. "I thought you hated school, the last place I expected to see you was in college."

He shrugged "I got bored" He spoke "And I can do what I want" He added watching a few of the cheerleader's pass by "Besides there are some nice views around here " He spoke smirking before looking back at him "Besides this way i can make you and Maliks like a living hell every day"

He growled, pouting a bit, "You've made my life a living hell for the last couple years, Bakura. Besides, I thought you were gay, you know...you like the dick?" he muttered with a blush considering what he had been forced into that day. Shivering he turned and headed into the classroom, "whatever." he mumbled and moved to sit in the back of the class, wincing as he did so.

Bakura smirked and headed to his own class, PE, how he hated that fucking class, however back in art class, Miss. Ishizu was standing by the door greeting the student's as they entered "Hello Ryou welcome to the class" she spoke closing the door once he had entered, in the back Malik waved his hand franticly "There's a free seat here Ryou!"

Upon seeing the other hikari, Ryou let out a sigh of relief and walked over to sit beside him, "Hey Malik, how are you?" he asked setting down his bag, trying to hide the pain from his face. He might have to avoid Marik for a while; he did not want to feel like this all the time and he knew he would begin missing more classes. Failing was not an option for the weak hikari.

"I'm pretty good" He spoke grinning as the teacher placed a piece of paper on his and Ryou's desk, Malik took out his pencil and started to doodle, since today was the first day there wasn't really any projects to do yet, "Enjoying your first day yet?" He asked drawling a random bunny out of boredom "I seen Bakura here I'm surprised he decided to get off his ass and come here' He spoke erasing a few lines, drawling a stick figure with long hair "Ha looks it you"

Ryou stared over his paper and began drawing, what he was drawing, he wasn't sure yet, he just began drawing lines, art was something he was both good at, and loved. "It's been...interesting...my dorm mate, Marik is...um..." he blushed a bit and shook his head. "Interesting." was the best choice of words he could come up with.

Malik dropped the pencil and looked at him "M-Marik?" He spoke a little louder then he wanted being hushed by the teacher "Marik is a tyrant he pure evil "He whispered the boy having his own run in with the male, it ended up with him ending up with his head in a toilet

He nodded slowly, "I-I've noticed..." he muttered softly. "H-He just...takes what he wants..." he bit his lip rather painfully hard and shuddered violently trying to concentrate on the art work he had.

"I know, when I was in sixth grade he took my pencils, lunches and lunch money" He gave a growl that sounded more like a hissing cat, The teacher looked up at the two "Silence" she spoke as she went back to her computer work Malik grumbled and went back to drawing

"He took more than that from me." he muttered softly and shifted uncomfortably staring at the art he was drawing, some random face he thought of staring at the pyramids. Shaking his head he sat back and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not feeling very well..."

"Maybe ask to see the nurse?" Malik suggested when he was done scribbling out a few words and pictures before rising his hand

"Yes Malik?" The teacher asked

"Ryou is feeling like crap can I walk him to the nurse?" He asked putting his arms down as miss Ishizu nodded "Yes, take the hall pass" she spoke pointing over to a small board with a piece of paper on it "Kay!" He spoke "Come on Ryou" Malik spoke holding out a hand to help him up

Ryou blinked and had gone to stop him when the blonde was already standing offering a hand. Packing his things he took the hand and stood swinging the bag over his shoulder. "Alright..." he muttered with a long sigh and shuffled out of the room."I-I'm fine you know, I just need to sleep, I think. It's been a long day."

"Well then tell the nurse that and she may write you a pass to go back to your dorm and sleep, or do that any way" He spoke shrugging passing a few other student's "Though if you go to your dorm make sure you take a baseball bat" He chuckled "Have you thought about changing your dorm room?" Malik asked opening the nurses door

He nodded stepping into the burses office, "I have, I've heard all the rumors but...Marik seems to completely ignore me, I really don't exist to him so...that's good." he lied softly, why was he covering for the other? he sighed and rubbed at his head. "Don't worry."

"He ignores you?" Malik asked sounding completely surprised "How is that possible?" He spoke again looking at the nurse, who looked p from her desk "Yes kids?" She asked typing a few things into her computer before getting up from her desk

"Yea, ignores me." he muttered before looking towards the nurse. "U-um, I-I'm not feeling well, a bit nauseous and dizzy." he said. "I'm overly exhausted, and have been getting plenty of sleep, I-I also eat a healthy diet s-so I don't know w-what's wrong." he muttered looking down.

The nurse nodded listening to him "Well sounds like you may be coming down with a sickness or a flu, go back to your dorm and rest there until you feel healthy again" she spoke as she wrote on a pass "when you return to your classes next week show your teacher's this message" she spoke handing him the slip

He nodded, "Thank you Miss." he bowed a bit and looked at Malik, "thanks for taking me here, I appreciate it. When I get better we should hang out, I could help you with your art." he said with a smile. "Thanks." he muttered again and headed out of the office.

"No problem Ryou" the blond male spoke his grin big and youthful almost like a child's as he waved the other off, him returning to the class room when the fire alarms went off, of course it was just a drill so no one was in a real panic when they left, "You figured we'd out grew these in high school" Akefia spoke , beside him on one side was Marik and the other Bakura who agreed, Akefia was graduating that year being top of the class and the star quarterback for the collages team

Ryou had decided to swing by the bathroom, stopping to wipe down his face trying to clear the sickness he was feeling, when he walked out, the bells sounded off and he bolted in a panicky state. As he rounded a corner, he ran head first into the back of Marik and fell to the ground. "O-Ow...I-I'm sorry." he said and looked up to see the trio, once again panicking.

Marik stumbled forward as he ran into him 'the fuck?" The bronze male spoke as Akefia and Bakura looked back, Bakura face palmed "It's the twerp" He spoke Akefia reached down and grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him up off the ground making him stand "No need to panic kid, it's only a drill" He spoke, Akefia was known s a smooth talker, he was quite popular with the ladies and always got what he wanted thanks to his smooth talk and charming looks he turned from the boy and snapped his fingers "Bakura , Marik lets go" He spoke as if he were calling off dogs

"T-Thanks." he muttered brushing himself off and sighing softly. "I'm not a twerp Bakura!" he growled sticking his tongue out at him. "And I know it's just a drill I guess I just..." he didn't know what to say and shook his head. "Whatever..." he muttered and walked around them heading out; he was silently amused to see that Marik would have been considered an uke by the seems of how Akefia treated them.

During the drill the huge crowd of kids took seat on the foot ball field , apparently the teachers had accidently locked themselves out of the collage , while the three teacher's argued over who's fault it was, Malik went to find Ryou plopping next to the boy "this is retarded" He spoke "How are you feeling Ryou any better?" He asked in concern for his friend

He shook his head and smiled at the other, "no, not really..." he muttered. "I just kinda want to lay down but...maybe I'll sneak behind the bleachers and take a nap." he muttered rubbing the back of his head. "I just hope none of the teachers catch me sneaking off..."

Malik shrugged "the three stooges up there seem to be busy so just relax" He grinned balling up his hoodie and laying down on it with a sigh before pointing to a few other students who had the same idea, some playing cards and some just napping

He nodded a bit, "well then I don't feel bad..." using his bag as a pillow, he laid down and let out a long sigh closing his eyes. "just...sleep..." he muttered and fully exhausted and still in pain, Ryou was passed out within seconds.

It was the next few minutes that the three trouble maker's spotted him laying on the ground all smirking as Mariku took out his water bottle and hung it over the boy and squirted the contents all over him

Bakura laughed "Wake up sleeping beauty!" He laughed along with Akefia smirking down at him "Everyone went in already" Akefia spoke

He growled and jerked upright thinking it had been raining, shaking out his hair he looked at the three of them with a frown. "And you had to dump the bottle on me?" he asked glaring at Bakura, "Seems a bit stupid to me..." he rung out his hair and sighed.

"Well we could always gang rape you" Mariku spoke licking his lips looking down at the boy Bakura made an ick face "I'm not shoving my dick in that waste of flesh" he yelled at the bronze male as Akefia looked to the sky ignoring the whole convo "why Bakura?, he feels good, and it's better when he screams", Bakura blinked "You slept with him?" He spoke looking rather shocked "And the twerp survived!" He spoke loudly As Marik chuckled nodded

"Hey! Wait a minute!" he yelled glaring at Bakura. "No one is gang raping me, yes I am quite alive and well, and lastly, I am Not a waste of flesh you worthless bag of bones!" he pushed at Bakura and stepped away. With a huff, he turned and walked away, Bakura was literally the only person he could stand up to, after years of abusive, that was the only thing Ryou seemed to be able to do socially.

Bakura stumbled and growled as he went to hit the smaller boy, Marik rolled his eyes and caught the male by the back of his collar "Easy Bakura" He spoke and yanked the white haired male back so he fell on his ass "Uhg! Marik your suck an ass hole!" He yelled getting up, storming off, Akefia sighed rolling his eyes "I you ladies are finished your bitch fest I'll be going" He spoke turning and walking away "Catch up when you're done playing Marik" He smirked the blond smirked and waved to the male


	4. Growing Realization

YAY chapter four! I'm glad you guys are reading it, and no, no sex in this chapter, more plotline, BUT I promise there's some smexy stuff in the next chapter. This one I made a bit longer so we can skip straight to the good stuff in the next chapter.

Also, Need reviews guys, everyone who reviews I will mention you in the little authors crap I do here every chapter until we finish, so...yea...thanks for everything, reading it and such.

To prove it, thank you, TheeWiccaChick for favoriting and following this story.

And thank you, Nani-1-9-5 for following

* * *

Ryou grumbled and picked up his pace, he didn't like being around the others, especially Mariku and he wondered why Malik had left him alone. Bag in hand, he rushed himself towards the dorms, he just wanted to curl up and sleep now, not worried about homework or pizza or showering or the pain in his ass, just sleep. Once in the dorm, Ryou cleaned his bed, then decided to take a nice long shower.

Later Mariku yawned as he left to his dorm a box in hand, walking in he tossed the box onto the other males bed, he arched his brow smelling soap and hot water, seeing steam in the air, the other finally getting his shower "Honey I'm home~" His voice rang threw the dorm as he lopped on his bed

Having vaguely heard the other he blinked and turned deciding to step out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Seeing the blonde he tensed and stayed away, across the room from him, "h-hey...u-um...what's in the box?"

Mariku looked up from where he was laying and smirked "Getting ready for me huh?" He snickered "it's pizza thought you'd be hungry" He spoke sitting up and heading to the small fridge the Dorms had provided and took a bottle of booze from it snapping the lid, throwing his head back he chugged it down

He shook his head, "I was showering, getting my blood and /your/ cum off." he grumbled before storming towards the dresser to grab his clothes. "Thanks for the pizza though." slipping on his underwear and pants, he moved over and opened the box to grab a slice of pizza.

Mariku smirked watching him change whistling when he saw the boy's little ass, himself rooming onto his side "How was art class?, fun? boring?, I heard you got sick" He spoke sitting up giving a yawn looking out the window as the sun started to set, walking to it he yanked the window open letting in the cool air "There we go" He sighed taking in the scent of the cool air

He blushed and devoured his piece of pizza, "it was fun, just not feeling well..." he muttered grabbing his art bag and staking out his sketch pad. "I really do like drawing..." he muttered to himself sitting on his bed, trying to finish out the drawing he had started, "how was your class?"

He got up from his bed, walking over to the younger males bed he grabbed the drawing pad pulling it from his hands , looking at the pictures he was working on "My class was fine it was PE that stupid shit ran a few laps with Akefia and played basketball" He tilted his head a little

"Hey!" he said reaching over to take it back, "Akefia...was that the others name?" he muttered then shook his head, "please don't destroy that picture or ruin it in anyway, that's important to me." he begged.

Marik looked at it once again "what is it off? Who's the bimbo?" He asked turning the picture one way then the other before tossing it back down onto his stomach , grabbing his bottle once again he chugged the rest of its contents down

"I don't know who it is," he mumbled, "just some random person I drew looking-it doesn't matter! It's my homework." he yanked it away and headed into the living room. Falling on the couch, he picked up his pencils and began drawing again.

Mariku rolled his eyes "Artists" He spoke as he walked to his room taking out his own version of 'art; Porn as always and flipped thru the pages licking his lips

Ryou had spent close to the next hour working on his piece of art before putting it away and laying out on the couch yawning. Turning n the TV, there was, of course, porn on and he growled, no doubt Marik had somehow gotten it ordered on the television. Sighing he flipped through the channels trying to view something other than porn.

Mariku yawned as he looked thru the porn onto the floor, getting up he pulled his shirt off and his pants leaving himself in his boxer's, scratching his chest the bronze male flopped back into bed ready to fall asleep mumbling as he did so, it didn't take long for the male to fall into a light sleep

Ryou let out a sigh and stood up, heading back into the bedroom, a bit relieved to see the other had fallen asleep. "Night Mariku," he muttered softly before moving towards his bed and laying down on it. Closing his eyes, he was passed out within a couple minutes, frowning to himself and clenching onto his pillow tight.

-Next day- Mariku growled as sun rays shined threw the blinds and hit the bronze males face, rolling over the boy fell right onto the floor "...Ow..." He mumbled into the wooden floor before leaning up brushing his fingers threw his golden spikes sitting up "Fucking hell"

Ryou growled softly and pulling the blanket up over his head, he didn't have to be up, he didn't want to be up. So once the blanket was over his head, he began to softly snore again, back into dreamland.

Mariku on the other had was giving early classes , walking to the bathroom he grabbed some cloths and a towel, walking into the bathroom he did the usual wash his body and hair , come out dry and slap his clothes on, leaving the room he tossed his wet towel onto the couch unknowingly standing on top of the boy's sketch book soaking it

"Mmmnnn Marik..." he looked over hearing the other walk into the room, he sat upright rubbing his eyes. "Hey I managed to get-" he suddenly stopped and screamed tackling the blonde harder than he had ever done before in his life, instantly moving and picking up the now ruined sketch book. "you...you..." anger and rage coursed through him and he hit the blonde with the book, "You ASSHOLE! I had a two week pass from school I had gotten, but no you can just take your dick, shop it off and fuck yourself with it, you conceded asshole!" he screamed through his tears. After everything, the thing that took to break him was ruining his art book.

Mariku gave a surprised yell as he was tackled, getting up he brushed himself off "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" He yelled as he was hit with the book he looked down at it arching his brow "what the fuck happened to your book?" He asked obviously unaware that he had messed it up "Calm the fuck down already you whiney bitch" He spoke and threw the book down onto the floor it making a splat sound "Just fucking draw some new ones" He growled wiping his face off of the water

"It's not the same you ass wipe! Fuck off never speak to me again!" he picked up the book and headed into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut, he really didn't even care if the other still needed to dress, he was more concerned about how he was going to save the drawings the other had just completely ruined.

"What fucking ever" He growled and headed off to class already in a bad mood as he stomped down the hall grumbling as he flopped into the chair getting ready for class he sighed looking up at the ceiling, okay maybe he felt little guilty for ruining the book , he sighed as he tuned out the teacher

Ryou sigh, happy that he had the next two weeks off to do whatever he wanted, he had plenty of time to finish off those drawings, but first he would need a new book; dressing, he decided to head out of the dorm and enter into the nearby city grumbling to himself along the way.

Akefia smirked as he cut the boy off with his car "Yo Ryou" He spoke looking at him and he took his shades off and placed the down "were are you headed?" The bronze male asked turning the music down in the car "well were ever your headed want a lift?" He asked nodding his head to the passenger seat

He came to a halt trying everything in his power to not run head first into the car. "U-Um...hi Akefia." he said and looked over the car, it was nice and secretly he was jealous. "Um...I was heading to the art store, I don't want to burden you, and it's only about a mile down the street." he shifted nervously.

"No trouble at all" he spoke "Besides we should have a little talk about my friend Mariku" He spoke nodding again "Hop in" He spoke once again lighting a smoke

Shifting uncomfortably, he nodded and walked around the back of the car. Once inside, he shifted a bit uncomfortably and put on his seatbelt. "Y-you said...um Mariku...w-what about him?" he asked in a hushed whisper; feeling very out of place and awkward.

Akefia smirked as he took off heading towards the town "Yea I heard some shit went down between you to in the broom closet and dorm room" He spoke turning a corner the art store not so far off "I talked to him this morning apparently he messed up your art book?" He asked

"B-broom closet? No." he said and messed with the hem of his shirt, keeping his eyes down. "H-He um...raped me in the bathroom, and then w-we did it on my bed a couple hours later." shifting uncomfortably he tried to stay calm, "y-yea it was for art class and he got it all wet, ruining it...that's why I'm out here getting a new one."

Akefia smirked as he looked over at the boy "So you two have something going on huh?" He asked looking back at the road "He actually look hurt this morning you know" He spoke stopping in front of the art store "Easy kid I'm not going to kill you or molest you" He spoke "That's the blonds job" He chuckled.

"No, we have nothing going on." he huffed and grabbed the handle of the door then slumped his shoulders. "W-wait..." looking back at the bronze male he stared at him, "was he really?" he asked with a bit of concern paying on his face.

Akefia nodded "Ya he did that why I asked about it" He spoke "Do you want me to wait here or pick you up later? " Akefia asked taking his cell phone out tapping a few numbers "You're a odd boy, you know that?" He spoke before rolling his eyes "eh teacher needs me to pick up a few things so looks like I'm joining you" He spoke turning he car off stepping out and relocking the thing heading into the store

He frowned a bit watching him get out of the car, now feeling guilty he had been so mean to the other. "H-He made fun of my art, so he should be guilty!" he said and sighed heading into the store. "I don't know why...I should have transferred out of that room when I got the chance."

"Perhaps you might like him?" He spoke chuckling his hands slipping into his pocket after grabbing some paint and paying for it "Or you just like being tortured ?" He added smirking, leaning back against the shops window

Grabbing his book, he paid for it in thought. He had no real answer for him; in fact he had no idea at all. "I-I guess...I've spent my whole life in pain, in beatings, in bullying, in torture, I've accepted it. Now...I get off on it..." he muttered to himself and shrugged. "No, no, no, that's crazy talk; I don't enjoy anything he does! He is sick and twisted and horrible and I hate it!" however there was a darkened blush on his face.

"Yea the blush says it all" Akefia spoke as he bought a monster "You want one? or a soda?" He asked looking at the boy "And calm down geeze" He spoke rolling his eyes "All you underclassmen freak out so much" Akefia muttered "the different scents in this place is giving me a headache kid I'll be out in the car" Akefia waves and headed out

"Y-Yea I'll take a soda." he muttered and grabbed the drink before quickly following after him, still flustered a bit. "U-Um can I ask something?" he sighed looking over at him moving into the car, "you, Bakura and Mariku...are the three of you like...um...a gang or something?"

"Yep we are a gang we've been hanging out together for about three year's now" Akefia spoke as he unlocked the door's himself slipping into the driver's seat "So did you find everything you needed?" He asked starting the car , revving the thing, once Ryou was in he took off back to the school "why?" He asked looking to the boy then the road

"O-Oh." he muttered in the passenger seat, holding onto his large art book. "I-I don't know, I guess I was just curious." he looked at the ground thinking things over. "Um...do you guys do dangerous stuff? Get into trouble and what not?" he asked looking over, more concerned than anything else.

Akefia arched his brow "Why?" this caught the bronze male off guard "We've done some dangerous stuff here and there "A car accident left this scar on my face" He spoke pointing to the three marked scar "I flipped the car twice, Bakura was drunk and was in my way trying to get into my pants while I was driving"

"N-nothing, just curious is all!" he reassured with a pathetic chuckle. Now he had a weight on his mind, yes, Bakura was a dick but he was always there, so now he was worried for him but more so Mariku and he couldn't figure out why. "That sounds like Bakura..." he muttered softly shaking his head."I'm sorry to hear that, I'm glad to see that you're alright, aside from the scar."

He nodded 'Thanks kid' He smirked as he pulled back into the school parking lot, Bakura and Mariku were in the parking lot smoking and drinking, Marik flicked the smoke away seeing them pull into the parking spot, he walked over at Ryou's window and smirked "Yo hotties looking for a good time?" He teased laughing his ass off as Bakura rolled his eyes "Marik your such a whore" Marik smirked and opened Ryous door

"Um thanks..." he muttered and stood from the car looking over at Marik. "You guys have fun and be careful kay.." he said softly ducked his head and quickly moved towards his dorm, he just wanted to sit inside and draw now, avoid any more contact with anyone.

Mariku watched after him and shrugged "Damn Akefia what the hell did you do?" He asked "He was like screaming mimi earlier" He spoke as Bakura and Mariku slipped into the car , Akefia pulled back and out of the parking lot heading rather fast up the street, back at the dorm Malik knocked on the other's dorm room door "come on Ryou open up!"

Heading back up to his room he was only there for a minute before Malik was knocking on the door, "It's unlocked just come in." he said running his hand through his hair. He had so much on his mind right now he just wanted to be left alone but he didn't have the heart to tell Malik that.

Malik walked into the room "Hey Ryou what's up?" He asked "Heard about your book" He spoke "Sorry to hear what happened " He added as he took a seat across from Ryou his chin in his palms "Are you going to redraw everything? or are you going to draw new stuff?, Oh! oh! draw me!" He spoke giving a flail of his arms before laughing

"Yea...I suppose I could redraw it all," he muttered softly. "I'm just not in the mood to draw right now, I promise I will next time I'm in class, alright?" he said in response. "Promise...' he looked to the floor.

Malik tilted his head "What's wrong Ryou?" He asked now more concerned and no in his usual goofy self "still upset about your book?" He asked again "Or did Marik say mean things?" He spoke before leaning a bit closer to the other male, he didn't mean to ask so many questions, he was merely concerned

"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it..." he said in a softer whisper, even he wasn't even sure why he was acting the way he is. "I just have a lot on my mind I need to sort out. Not something I can talk about right now, okay?" offering the other a quick smile he stood. "Care for some left over pizza?"

Malik nodded taking a piece of pizza biting into it and munching the piece "Well if there is anything i can help with tell me" He spoke swallowing and gave a frown for a minute or two "Do you want to be left alone then Ryou?" He asked taking another bite of the pizza and a sip of a soda "And Miss Ishizu said that class was canceled tomorrow"

"I have a two week excuse from class so, collect my homework for me." he sighed and looked away. "This might sound like a stupid question but...do you have Mariku's cell phone number?" it was strange for the boy that he needed to seek comfort from someone so violent with him. What the hell would he say to him, if he ever came home, rape me? Surely that would work...not.

Malik arched his brow "Why would you want that monster's number?" He took out his cell phone and looked threw it "Uhh,.. I have Akefia's I'll text him and ask him" Malik spoke as she pressed the buttons on his cell phone and waited for a few minutes until his phone buzzed "Ah here we go" Malik spoke as he grabbed some paper and a pen "304-7845" He grinned and closed his phone "You might have to type in the area code first"

"That's fine, thank you." he said taking the number and looking it over. "Y-You know, it's just safer. In case something h-happens to um...h-his...um...his stuff yea, his stuff." he smiled shyly then typed the numbed into his phone. "Y-yea, I think I will take a nap now, still feeling a bit lightheaded, thank you for everything Malik. "

Malik nodded as he got up "Any time Ryou" He spoke giving the boy a grin before grabbing one more slice of pizza and heading out of the room to find another student to hang out with so Ryou could rest up

Meanwhile with Akefia Bakura and Mariku the three were at a drag race betting money, Akefia was the known champion, revving his motor he took off, along with another racer , racing down the road , one past the finish line Akefia swerved to a stop , the other however, flipped ad rolled his car five or six times, Akefia got out of the car and smirked collecting the winnings , Bakura and Mariku cheering the male on

Ryou was alone for a while, it had at least been a couple hours since Malik had left, and Ryou hadn't moved, he simply stared at the phone number and his phone debating on what to say, how to text, or anything, and everything he tried he chickened out. He had at least managed to save the numbed into the phone, had several crappy messages written out before he deleted them. Or, at least he thought he deleted them. Four or five rather lengthy text messages did in fact get sent to the blondes phone, all of them stating how Ryou had gotten the number, and that he wanted the blonde home. Either because he was making dinner, there was someone here waiting for him, each message had a stupid excuse.


	5. Upgraded Relationship

As promised, fifth chapter contains le sexy scene, sorry. Also a bit more plot development for those who actually care.

Thank you for the review, um…it was done by a guest but I'm sure it was done by one of the two people mentioned in the last chapter XD I'd put your name here if I knew who you were lol sorry.

Enjoy, spread this story around, review, yes, let me know what you guys think~

* * *

Mariku arched his brow as several messages hit him phone, flipping it open, he read over each of them and smirked , walking over to a motor bike 'Yo Akefia I'm heading back!" He called over the crowed, he threw his leg over the things and revved it once twice, the third time he sped off doing a wheelie as he headed home, of course he drove wildly going through the traffic , , he had a smirk on his face as he pulled into the parking lot of the collage, pulling the helmet off, resting the thing against his hip he headed up to the room, Mariku looked over the messages once again smirking , slipping the phone back into his pocket the bronze male pushed the door open with his usual 'Honey I'm home!" Smirked as he tossed his helmet onto the sofa , walking farther into the room he spotted Ryou "So what did you make for dinner and who's waiting for me?" he grinned

Sighing Ryou sat on the couch watching TV, he had long given up trying to text the other when the door burst open hearing the oh-too-familiar words, even if this had only been his second day on campus. "U-Uh." he stared at him dumbly for a long moment trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "No one...Malik stopped by earlier but that was for me and..." he trailed off and suddenly grew paler than he had before. "O-oh...oh...oh no! I-I can explain a-all of that I-I um I..." on his feet now, facing the other he really had no idea what he was saying or how the hell he was supposed to explain everything he wanted. His shoulders dropped and all he did was stare at the ground.

Mariku smirked as he walked into the dorm and closer to the boy trapping the boy between himself and the wall looking down at him "Well?" He asked as he leaned in closer his face inches from the white haired males "What is it? that you needed me to come home so badly for?" he grinned, his ne hand leaving the wall and run down the boy's side softly resting on his hip gripping it tightly before sliding down to her ass cheek gripping him "Or did you miss me?" He smirked licking his lip's as his other hands mimicked the first , both hands gripping the younger boy's back side

Knowing the wall was right behind him, Ryou stood still even as his hands roamed his body and grabbed his ass, causing him to flinch a little. "N-no...I-I um..." he gulped and stared up at him, how could he tell him the truth when he didn't even know it himself. "I-I..." he visibly began to sweat. "Y-yes...a-alright...you've got me beat! I'm weak, I get it, I can't help it, I don't want it but I want it so much more. I-I...want..." he bit his lip.

Mariku smirked licking his lips before he claimed Ryou's, his hips now pinned the other against the wall, crotch to crotch "I think I get it... somewhat" The bronze male spoke against the other's lips, gripping Ryou ass once again the taller male lifted him up , pinning him once again between himself and the wall. Mariku moved his arms around the other's hip's and down his legs bringing them up to wrap around his own hip's, the blond pulled back once before reclaiming those sweet soft little lip's, however this time Mariku forced his tongue into Ryou's mouth, possessively claiming every nook and cranny expertly , learning the very lay out of his mouth

A blush covered Ryou's entire face as he was violated in ways that he secretly loved. He felt somewhat relieved the elder was catching onto what he had been trying to say and hoped he would give him what he wanted. In the end this was pleasurable for them both, even if Ryou didn't cum at the end of their session it was enough for him to fantasize about after. Pressing into the kiss, and hooking his legs around him when placed there, he felt awkward for doing what he was doing but tried to push thought aside. He managed a soft, "thank you." into the kiss before his tongue violated him; still, he offered only a little bit of resistance.

Mariku growled into the kiss, it wasn't an angry growl, just one of arousal, pulling back , her moved to lay the younger boy across the arm of the couch,, reaching around him the bronze male tugged at his pants, exposing the pretty little ass of his, licking his lip's Mariku leaned down and ran his tongue across the pure white skin, his finger's following the crease "You like this don't you, being dominated, the feeling of helplessness" Marik grinned as he laid a hard slap onto the boy rear "even the pain get's you off" He smirked , leaning over the boy he pressed his clothed hard on against the crease of the boy's ass rocking against him "How about we become buddies?" He spoke into the white haired males ear licking at the outer edge "Fuck buddies" He spoke again "Meaning we can be friend and fuck like rabbits" He growled into the boys ear "I'll brig ever nasty little thought in your mind to life"

His moans echoed in the room, when he was slapped, his body seemed to jerk lightly at it. "F-fuck buddies?" he asked softly, he had heard the expression used before and swore he would never fall into a hole like that however it seemed like he did anyway. Then again, he wouldn't deny it, even the current humping and the way the other spoke to him was making him hard. "I-I..." he bit his lip closing his eyes and nodded. "I-I want that...p-please...let's be fuck buddies." he said blushing darker than possible. "I-I can't deny...y-you know e-exactly h-how I feel a-and what I want, s-so I won't d-deny t-that, that s-stuff excites me." he moaned.

That was all the bronze male needed to hear, smirking her left for one minute to the nightstand, grabbing a small tube of lubricant, quickly he made his way back to the other and tossed the tube onto the coffee table, with ll the sick fantasies that ran through the boy mind he had already made himself semi hard, smirking Mariku pulled his belt off, he ran the leather strap over the smaller males back down the center and lower before he gave Ryou's ass a firm snap with it his free hand rubbing along the other rear after each snap. Mariku loved the sound, hard leather hitting soft skin

Ryou felt cold for a moment, he heard Mariku walk away only to come back with a tube of lube causing him to shiver, at least it seemed it would be a little bit easier this time around. Then, all of a sudden, he felt the crack of the belt and let out a shriek. Dropping his head, feeling it a few times he fought the urge to cry. He bit his lip, hard and tried to control his sounds yet with every crack he would jerk and shriek out, his hands digging into the couch.

Mariku grinned hearing every yell and scream, picking up the bottle of lube he squeezed a bit out onto the males ass, her hands rubbing it over Ryou's back side massaging each cheek before slipping his hand down his the middle, stopping and thrusting two fingers into the younger's hole rolling them around thrusting it in and out of him slowly before adding a third finger into him thrusting them in and out slowly a hand slipping under him gripping his length stroking

He shivered at the touch the lube itself was cold and he wasn't used to it on his skin. Maybe the lube wasn't cold but he was rather hot. Even so, he didn't allow himself to think it over, not that it mattered, hands were working him over and before he knew it there were fingers inside of him. Letting out a holler of a moan and scream he dropped his head and closed his eyes once more trying to keep his thoughts in line but with the third finger Ryou lost it. His hips bucked, his head shot upright, eyes snapped open, screams echoed from his mouth and he began to softly cry.

Mariku grinned as he heard those beautiful screams, he almost salivated, licking his lips he continued to finger fuck him with the three, however three became four and four became five s he slipped his entire hand into the boy, his hand curled up into a fist as he thrusted it in and out of him, a slow motion punch, inside once again Mariku spread his fingers against the boy's inner walls, his fingers searched for the boy's prostate, the pleasure center

At four, Ryou screamed, "n-no more! no more!" his body jerked and he tried pulling off and away from him, then five, then a fist and Ryou cried out in screaming moans. The pain was intense and the fingers wiggling around in him felt like snakes or something in him slithering around sent him insane. It wasn't that much longer until one of the fingers brushed his prostate and his body jerked violently, then without any control, Ryou climaxed right then and there.

Mariku smirked as he abused the small bundle of nerves a few more times before he pulled his hand back and out of the boy, running his tongue along his arm his hand was removed from Ryou's length, the bronze male smirked "I'll keep in mind were that little pleasure center is" He spoke as he moved around and flopped on the couch, himself still hard, Mariku gripped himself and began to jerk it smirking down at the boy "Think you could help me?" He chuckled rather darkly

Exhausted, he panted looking over at him, wiping his tears away from his eyes. He looked him over, he would have nodded happily and moved over but moving even just slightly cause a sharp pain through his backside. Managing a slow crawl over, his face ended up in the others member and he blushed. "L-Like this?" he asked looking up at him, waiting for some sort of approval.

Mariku smirked and nodded down to the boy, his hand ran over the boys back as he was petting an obeying to do "Yes good boy, just like that" He spoke "Use your tongue and your teeth lightly" He spoke before taking a tight grip of the boy pale mane "Lightly" He spoke again making sure Ryou understood, the bronze males member was throbbing by now and in need of attention

Wincing at his hair being grabbed, he nodded slightly, "A-alright...I-I get it..lightly." he said and wiggled his hair free in order to take the erection and stroke it slightly. His tongue played over the tip for a moment before he began to lightly nibble along the head, his head lightly bobbing, but never taking the full thing, or more than the head, into his mouth.

The bronze male gave a low groan as he petted the male more "Good boy" He repeated his eye's closing however growing impatient Mariku gripped the boy's hair once again and pushes him down onto his cock his hip's bucking up fucking his mouth hole , his head back against the couch as he did so, the only warning the white haired boy got was Mariku's hand growing tighter in his hair before he shot his load down the back of the boy's throat, Marik groaning a little louder than before

His eyes went wide and he coughed as the length shot to the back of his throat almost causing him to gag, he had just managed to get his reflex under control before he was forced to swallow the large load shot down his throat. This he did gag too and flailed to get off of him, finding it hard to breathe and himself getting ready to vomit everything that was just forced down.

Mariku pulled him off of his cock and let go of his hair, one or two stroke and the bronze male was spent, for now, lightly panting grabbing the remote Mariku flipped the television on flipping through the channels and stopping on the movie Halloween, the two thousand seven version, a smirk came over his lips as one of the actors was beat to death "Was it good for you sweet cheeks?" He laughed as he turned the sound up, stuffing himself back into his pants

Ryou leaned over towards the floor and coughed up a storm, spitting up a good bit of the cum that he had just swallowed. He just barely managed to keep the rest of it in his stomach. He said nothing in response, and instead lay down on the ground close by him, in too much pain to care. Instead he just panted and covered his head with his hands.

Marik chuckled looking down at him "To much for you?" Like Mariku cared, he didn't care... did he?, Shaking his head Marik stood up from the couch and scooped the boy up off the floor carrying into to his bed he laid him down, attempting to be gentle as he did so, walking back to the couch he flopped on it and flipped through the channels again, he rolled a few times before to took his phone out and texted his little gang

Ryou was a bit shocked that the other had actually carried him to bed, and allowed himself a secret smile once alone. Just before Mariku left, he muttered a soft, weak, 'thanks' before trying to get more comfortable on the bed. Yes, it felt amazingly good, but at the same time it was a whole new level of pain Ryou had never really experienced before and he would need time to recover, though he doubted if he ever would. Thought came to mind of the two week break he had from class and he sighed happily.


	6. What You Mean to Me

Sixth chapter, teasing, but no sex. Sorry. Plot development and blah. Gets kinda sad, ENJOY!

Thanks to TheeWiccaChick for a review, you have a PM regarding your review. *love*

Anyway, to those that read the review, I know it's messed up a bit in places keep in mind this is a roleplay and not one single person writing this out.

* * *

The next morning Mariku had woken up early and left the dorm room, it being Saturday there was no school, Akefia pulled up by the entrance and the two headed off mostly talking of graduation and what they would do afterwards, a thought hit Mariku, one he graduated, would he ever see the boy again? Mariku shook his head with growl thoughts like that; he didn't know where they came from, however he did send a text to the boy

TEXT: Gone with Akefia to the bar be back later

Once hitting the bar it was a free for all drink after drink after drink for the male

Hearing his phone vibrate, Ryou jerked awake and looked over, wincing slightly. Reading the text, he sighed and tossed the phone down, "who drinks this early?" he muttered to himself and lay back down. He hurt too much to be moving around yet still, he desperately needed a shower and he was starving. Wincing, he managed to get himself into the shower after some struggle and washed himself off. He found moving around, although it hurt, managed to actually help the pain. So he cleaned up around the house, and when it was later in the evening, began making dinner.

Mariku returned to the dorm room about seven almost eight, he slumped into the room, walking and bumping into the table almost falling to the floor, he staggered over to the couch and fell on it hic-upping before sniffing the air, leaning up off the couch he walked toward the kitchen " Hey sexy ass!" He spoke snickered leaning against the door way "What smells so good?" He spoke his voice growing higher and lower as he walked in almost falling onto the floor, he caught himself on the table grinning like a Cheshire cat

Hearing the door open, he knew almost at an instant the older classmate would be drunk beyond belief. Looking over and seeing him nearly trip over the table he sighed walking over to help him into a seat, "I'm making some dinner." he said, "you've been drinking a lot, haven't you?" he muttered setting a glass of water and a couple pain killers in front of him, "take that would you and I'll feed you." he said and headed over towards the stove.

"No it's not homework the teacher heard that your book was messed up so she asked me to give this one to you and of the extra pencils laying around the classroom for supplies "He spoke handing the book and pencils over, hearing a groan Malik arched his brow "what was that?, was that Marik?" He asked trying to see into the dorm "Geeze he sounded like he was sick, this I have to see" he spoke ducking under Ryou arm heading into the room "Holy crap Marik you look like crap" Marik arched his brow and looked at Malik "Ryou who's the woman?" He asked trying to focus on Malik who slapped him "I AM NOT A WOMAN YOUR ASS HOLE!"

"O-Oh uh...thanks." he muttered looking at the book when Malik ducked in, tossing the book aside he moved over as quick as he could pulling Malik back and away from Mariku. "Stop Malik! He's drunk, just leave him alone." he said pushed him as hard as he could towards the door. "Just get out of here and leave Mariku alone." he said frowning, yet making himself as stern as he possibly could.

"Hell Ryou you act like you actually have feeling for that guy!" Malik spoke as he was forced out of the door, Mariku sat up rubbing his now red cheek "Why was she angry? did I forget to pay her?" Mariku asked before he stood up and jogged to the bathroom, lifting the lid to a toilet and emptied the contents f his stomach into the bowl, cursing and coughing as he did so , Malik rolled his eyes and left the dorm room stomping down the hallway

"I do not!" he shouted at the other, is pinks tinged and heated, "just...go." he growled as Mariku rushed to the bathroom and Malik left. Alone now, he frowned looking down, even he didn't understand why he had protected Mariku like that, "just concerned for his health, we're friends after all..." he assured himself then moved into the bathroom to make sure he wasn't puking on his hair. Bringing a glass of water with him, he kneeled at his side and gently rubbed his back, not saying a word.

Mariku coughed up the last bit and leaned back onto his rear, wiping his mouth "Thanks Ryou" He muttered closing his lavender orbs "thanks for making dinner but I think I'm just going to go to bed" He spoke using the boy's shoulder to help stand up and not fall over, drinking down some of the water to cool his throat down from getting sick, he stumbled a little, flushing he made his way to the bedroom laying down yanking his shirt and pants off as he laid down

Ryou watched him and moved along with him to make sure the man didn't collapse on the way, once he was in the bed; he covered him with a blanket and sighed softly. "If you need anything just holler." he said then headed out of the room trying to be as quiet as he could. Ryou ate some dinner, put the rest away, set a glass of water and a couple painkillers on the nightstand by Mariku, set a large trashcan there for his puke before he crawled into his own bed and stared at the ceiling until he was able to fall asleep.

Mariku awoke at noon the next day sitting up he placed his hand on his head and gave a groan of pain, looking over he seen the pain killers and trash can, Ryou put that there for him?.. Why? what was it about this boy, shaking his head a little since his brain felt like it was about to explode, he grabbed the pain killers and took them, looking around he didn't see the boy "Ryou?" He asked looking farther as his vision focused more, moving to hang his feet over the edge of the bed, Mariku stood and looked around once again heading to the kitchen

Early out of bed, Ryou walked from the bedroom, still trying to be quiet, showered dressed ate breakfast then sat at the kitchen table to draw some more. He hadn't realized hours had passed before he heard someone call his name. Setting the book down, he stood and approached the other, "afternoon, how are you feeling?" he asked looking over him a bit concerned.

He held his head and grumbled "what day is it and what time is it?' Mariku asked rubbing his head leaning against the wall he thought it was still Saturday however it would be smart to ask anyway, leaning away from the wall his stomach gave a loud growl "Mn, hungry, have any left over's from this morning or last night?" Mariku asked looking at the boy a minute or two passed as he lifted his hand and brushed his finger's threw a few strands of his white hair, with the sun shining through the window; it almost looked like it glowed.

"Sunday, um..." he looked over at the clock, "close to one in the afternoon." looking back at him he nodded, "yea, I can make you something pretty quick, should help with the hangover at least, let me help you-" he stopped as he felt the fingers through his hair and blushed a bit. Unsure of what to do he just stood there a moment, "come on, let's sit you down so I can make something for you." taking the hand through his hair he led him towards the table to sit him in a chair, then moved to quickly fix him up something.

Mariku nodded as he sat down at the table yawning "I still wonder who that woman was" He spoke scratching the back of his head "Did you invite a girl over ?" He asked getting up a grabbing a can of soda instead of a beer and took a seat at the table again "What did you have good ?" He asked before laying his head on to the table "Oh and umm... sorry about your book" He spoke scratching the back of his head "Akefia told me you got a new one?, have you drawn in it?"

"That 'women' was Malik dropping by another book that the teacher got for me." he said. "No, I have no interest in girls, only yo-" he stopped and cleared his through brining a plate of eggs and toast over setting it before him with a glass of water. "Does everyone tell everything to everyone else? News seems to travel fast around here..." he sighed shaking his head and turned to clean up the dishes. "I began drawing something, yea..." he muttered with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Well with my group it dose' He spoke looking down at the plate "thanks look good" He spoke beginning to eat the meal before him and drink the water , licking his lips and swallowing the bite he took he looked up at the other "Really? you'll have to show "He spoke as he popped another piece of egg into his mouth munching on it "like I found out Akefia got a tattoo on his shoulder a tribal one" He spoke finishing the food "Really good" He spoke finishing the water, wiping his mouth he stood up and stretched, his back cracking before a huge smirk crossed his face "Heh and Malik could pass himself off as a flat chested woman any way"

"You're welcome." he said and grabbed his art book off the table holding it to his chest. "I'd rather not, I-I um don't like showing people the work I do. It's a self-conscious thing." biting his lip, he didn't look up at him and just listened to the other talk. When the other was finished, he dropped the book to the chair and stood picking up his plate and glass heading to the sink to wash it up. Giggling at his last remark he nodded, "yes, I guess I have never thought about it that way." he said turning a bit to look over at him.

Mariku nodded smirking the headache starting to vanish thanks to the pain killers, with another crack of his back he grabbed his helmet "Well I'm headed out to hang with the guys, Akefia and I want to try and help Bakura get laid " Mariku snickered opening the drawer, he grabbed a pack of condom's out, of course they would be 'just in case' he winded up fucking some whore or bimbo while he was out with the guys, opening the box he took a few out of it and stuffed them into his pocket, of course he was sure to remind himself that Ryou didn't give a fuck what he did , they were just fuck buddies after all

Seeing Mariku shove the condoms in his pocket, Ryou felt a flicker of pain shoot through him which was weird for the young boy. He tried his best not to show that pain in his face and failed horribly, so he turned away a bit, "right...w-well um...have fun...b-be safe. If you care, I'll start dinner around 6, if not I'll leave leftovers in the fridge." with that said he picked up his book and headed into the bedroom to draw.

Mariku who was to caught up in searching for his bike key's nodded "Okay Ry, I'll remember that" he spoke "Ha here they are" He spoke pulling the set of keys out of the couch and shoving them into his pocket, hearing a knock at the door, opening it Akefia had his usual large smirk on his face as he and Bakura both walked in "So are we ready for tonight?" Mariku spoke Akefia gave a nod Bakura of course just nodded "Mariku you're such a bloody loud mouth" Bakura grumbled "Don't care" Mariku chuckled as he headed out "See you Ryou!" He called into the dorm before leaving

"Bye." he mumbled to himself once again spending another night alone in the apartment. Sighing, he moved onto the couch and curled up into a ball surfing the internet on his phone, within minutes bored of that he tossed it to the side and looked out the window. The only friend he had, he upset, the other...whatever he was, was more worried about fucking someone else, so Ryou curled up on the couch to nap, trying to sleep his worry away.

Mariku leand back in his seat at the strip bar watching the half naked woman dancing around and showing off their bodies, Bakura of course didn't know what the hell to do when one sat on his lap, Akefia, the whore himself had two on each leg and another hugging around his neck, Mariku takinga shot smirked as a girl sat herself on his knee "Hey there baby~" He grinned at the woman who chuckled, Bakura was staring at the woman on his lap, now most men would be thinking of ways to get into the womans panties, Bakura on the other hand was wondering how the fuck they walked hell even ran with those huge tits, he flailed again as the woman pulled his face against them, Akefia rolled his eyes as he creased one of the woman's asses "Bakura will you stop already? " The bronze ale rolled his pale lavender eye's, the whore on Bakura lap smirked as she poured a white powdery substance over her chest, the male knew exactly what that powder was and in an instant his mouth was on the woman making her moan."That's m'boy" Akefia smirked as the girl added the mix to her body, were ever she wanted his tongue next. Marik was next to dig in as the whore ground herself against him, Akefia hell he had all three licking and sucking him off. Mariku looked back down at the girl and licked along her neck his thoughts however were else were

Unable to sleep, Ryou tossed and turned on the couch, his thoughts were ruining him; images of all these women and men Mariku could have been currently fucking kept the boy near tears. This he didn't understand! It was driving him insane, every thought every idea, every dream was about him and he couldn't understand why Mariku was taking up so much space, so much of his thoughts. Deciding it would be better to draw it out; he grabbed his book and opened it up to the second page staring at it. Upon the page was a half finished drawing, a line art on most of it of Mariku sitting there on some random ridgeline looking at the pyramids, what had been shaded in so far was the body itself using the charcoal pencils the picture looked more life-like than anything. The boy frowned and quickly tossed the book across the couch, brought his knees to his chest and dropped his head between his knees, all he wanted to do was cry and he had no idea why.

Mariku sat out on his bike, he had told the other's that he needed to take a piss and with all the moaning he figured Akefia and Bakura finally got into the girls panties, he couldn't get it up, usually he could and would be ready to fuck anything that had a whole and was living, he took his phone out and read the time, it was near six and he was debating whether to go home or not, however he did send a text

TEXT: Wont B home for dinner, having sumthin with the guys see you later Ry.

Mariku closed his phone and headed back into the place the girl that Akefia had brought over moved to him and felt him up, within time she managed to get the blond horny, taking a condom out of his pocket he slipped it on and joined his two friends fucking the whores senseless, however Mariku found little pleasure in it

Ryou was about to stand when he heard his phone go off, leaning over, he picked it up and read it. Frowning, he put the phone down and decided not to respond to the text. "Have fun." he muttered to himself and stood. Collecting a jacket and his shoes he headed out the door and towards the city. Needing to clear his thoughts he decided to go to that diner just down the street for something to eat instead of making anything himself. Only in the back of his mind that he left the cell phone their on the couch; at the diner, he scribbled things out on napkins, occasionally glancing out the window, sipping on some coffee and a cheeseburger, but barely ate anything. His mind still trying to figure out why Mariku being out fucking someone else was hurting him this bad.

Akefia, Bakura and Mariku all had finished by then, Akefia paying the woman and collecting a few numbers, the trio, walked the streets to the nearest diner, which was the exact same one Ryou was at, the three walked in laughing and having a good time "Damn Bakura I never knew you had it in you man! You had the bitch calling you daddy and everything else" Mariku laughed along with Akefia, the three of them taking a seat at the bar area "Tch yea and you mister triple tagger" Bakura spoke as Akefia held his hands up smirking "Not my fault the ladies love my cock" Akefia smirked "How about you Mariku how was your bitch" Akefia asked as Mariku ordered a coke and vodka mix "Heh she was fine, she didn't scream much" He spoke "though the whole 'big daddy' was kinda of a turn on" The bronze laughed leaning his head back taking the shot down before ordering a second one

Ryou was about to leave when he heard the door open and the trio walk in. Panicking, he slumped in his seat praying he hadn't been seen, listening to what they had to say, he frowned and felt sick to his stomach at what Mariku was saying. The tears poking out the corner of his eyes, he didn't like the images playing through his head at that moment. "I hate you..." he muttered to himself, dropped some money on the table and when he was sure the others weren't looking, made a quiet run for the door, hiding his face beneath the collar of his jacket as he moved.

It lasted for another two hours before Mariku headed back to the dorm, and waved the two off "Later!" he called walking into the dorm, this time he hadn't drinking enough to make him insanely drunk "Honey I'm home!" he snickered as he closed the door placing his key's onto the table long with his helmet "Ryou you still awake?"He asked heading out into the kitchen taking out some pizza that was left over from a night before and popped it into the microwave, looking at the calendar "Two more months until I graduate" He muttered to himself it seemed so close yet so far, grabbing a soda he snapped the tab and sipped it

Hearing the door and the familiar voice in the dorm, he quickly wiped his face free of the tears he had been crying and debated whether or not he should make himself known. Finally slipping out of the bedroom he stayed away from him, "yea, I'm home." he muttered softly and smiled trying to hide the fact he had been crying. "Y-you have fun?" he asked through his smile, rubbing his arm lightly. "Without waiting for a response he nodded, "well, that's good, I'm not feeling well, and heading to bed. "he turned and disappeared into the bedroom trying to avoid any conversation.

Mariku arched brow, that was odd, he walked into the bedroom and stripped his cloths flopping in his bed yawning, he looked over at Ryou, the boy's back was facing him "Ry is everything alright?" He asked his brow arched, smirking he walked over to him and rolled him over pinning him onto his back "He th-" He stopped for a minute to get a clear look at the boy in the dim light "Ryou were you crying?" He asked "Did something happen while I was out?" He asked his mouth sinking to the boy neck biting and licking along the hallow of his neck, sucking just above his color bone , his hand sliding along his side and hip

He shifted under the covers until he heard Mariku speak but he decided not to acknowledge him. With hands on him forcing his position to be changed he winced expecting to be hit or something only to hear concern from the other. His whole body shifted a bit more comfortably only to feel teeth on his neck. Ryou writhed and got out a little moan trying to push the other off of him the best he could. "Stop!" he yelled, he was furious. "What makes you think I want your dick now that it's been in some other whore? Yea, I'm sure you liked it when she called you 'big daddy' you're just...an asshole!" he screamed at the other.

This caught Mariku of guard "How did?..." He asked Ryou was mad? Why would he be mad? The bronze male was confused "You were at the diner to?" He asked before he shook his head "Other than that why does it upset you that I fucked with another?" He asked they weren't even together why would, how could this upset the white haired male so bad? he couldn't find any words to say as he lifted off of the smaller male and scratched the back of his head and sat down onto his bed looking to the floor, what could he say? Mariku bit the side of his cheek, he wanted to at least say something to the male "...sorry?" was the only word he could think of "I didn't know fucking someone else would hurt you" Why would the bronze care? They were only fuck BUDDIES however he couldn't help but feel like crap

Panic shot through Ryou and he sat up moving to the opposite side of the bed and draping his legs off. "You're right...it shouldn't bother me...it doesn't bother me." he said in a whisper and stood grabbing a shirt and slipping it on. "Just um..." shaking his head he slipped on some shoes and slipped out the door without another spoken word. He headed off towards the city, having every intention of getting a hotel for the night, something cheap he could easily afford. He didn't want to deal with Malik, he didn't want to be in the same dorm as Mariku he just wanted to curl up and disappear from the world.

Mariku arched his brow as he watched the boy leave, he blinked and sighed as he flipped onto the bed as he looked up at the ceiling, what the hell was going on, Ryou was acting like some love sick boy, they weren't together then it clicked and Mariku's eyes widened "Ryou likes me?" He talked to himself as he shook his head "No that can't..." He spoke before he grabbed his cell and texted Akefia threw out the night different questions, he'd give Ryou his space for right now


	7. Confessions

YGOfangirl4ever: I am glad you're enjoying it! I happen to turn a lot of people towards Deathshipping, it's actually amusing XD Thank you for the review, favorite and alert for it *sends love*

naturalgeek123: Lol thank you, finally another deathshipping fan ^_^ I am really glad you're enjoying it, stick with it…we should be wrapping it up in the next couple chapters or so, who knows?

growlithe900: Thank you for the Favorite, stick around for more ;)

* * *

Ryou had spent close to the next week living out of the hotel, thanks to his savings account he had plenty of enough money stored away to do something like this. He only returned to the dorm to get things when he knew Mariku was either out, or in class. That Friday, during the time period Mariku was in class, Ryou headed back to the dorm and sighed wanting to take a nice shower and relax with some good cooked food. He hadn't gotten over how he felt, every night he went to sleep he became sick to his stomach at the thought of Mariku fucking someone else. He only had to bear with this for a short while longer before Mariku graduated and would be out of his life forever. Sighing, he frowned and looked down at the pot of boiling water, was that what he really wanted?

Mariku on the other had had no idea what to do, and he did indeed miss the boy, not just because he could make the bronze males dick hard within a few minutes, just he missed the company of the underclassmen, "Fuck I forgot my math paper, Akefia your off this period can you go grab it?" Mariku asked, the other gave a wave and headed to Mariku's dorm room, Once Akefia had gotten there his brow arched as the dorm seemed warmer and the smell of boiling water hit his nose, "Hello?" The older male asked walking into the place "Ryou?" he asked knowing it could and would only be him or Bakura

Sighing, Ryou had picked up the pot and moved to dump it when he heard the voice, it startled him and he slipped, he tumbled backwards and the pot flew over his head. Luckily enough the burning water only hit his forearm and he instantly yelped out in pain. The other person in the apartment suddenly didn't matter to the boy, only the searing pain in his arm. He cried out in pain holding his arm to his chest.

Akefia blinked and looked down at the hot water, being careful not to slip on it he quickly walked across the room, careful not to slip and turned the cold water on in the sink, he didn't say anything yet however, grabbing the boy's arm he yanked him over and shoved his arm under the water letting the cool water flow over his heated skin "Didn't expect to see you here" He spoke "Keep your arm under the cool water " He spoke heading to the bathroom searing for burn ointment or some stuff for it, not finding any Akefia cursed "I'll get a ice pack ready" He spoke heading back out into the kitchen

Wincing at the water he only nodded and stood still, "I didn't think anyone cared to be honest." he said softly. That was the truth, no one had ever cared before, and he didn't expect anyone to start caring for him ever. "Freezer top shelf." he said pointing, "There should be a lot of them." turning back towards the water he frowned wiping away a few tears that had poked out.

Akefia grabbed them and headed to Ryou, turning the water off, he patted the boy's arm dry before laying the ice pack over his arm "Well Mariku dose apparently" He spoke "What the hell happened between you two anyway? You were such good friends" Akefia asked as he walked Ryou into the other room and sat him down "He told me you guys had a fight and you left and texted me a million times"

"I uh..." he frowned looking away. "I got really upset when I found out he was having sex with someone else and I kind of yelled at him. I wasn't sure why so I left...I don't even think I could approach him now even if I wanted too." he muttered biting his lip. "I messed up bad I know...I want to make it up to him but I don't think he cares anymore. I'm sure he's found someone else to replace me." more tears poked out of his eyes and he truly felt horrible. "We should wrap my arm in something..."

Akefia arched his brow, the male had, had plenty of ex girlfriends in the past "You got hurt huh? do you get the feeling like, you want to be the only one he's allowed to sleep with?" Akefia asked looking down at the younger male picking up some towels and wrapped them around Ryou's arm "Cuz if sounds to me like you got jealous then upset and figured running away would be best cuz you want Mariku all to yourself "

[3:57:02 AM] Aura-Phoenix : Gasping softly he looked up at him, slouching his shoulders, and then nodded. "That's..." he sniffled. "That's exactly what it was...I-I was too ashamed a-and embarrassed to say anything." he said and looked down, letting a couple tears fall. "How would someone as strong and brave as him, fall for someone as weak and pathetic as me?" he asked in a whisper.

Akefia smirked well some guys like that stuff" He spoke before he leaned over a little to whisper into his ear "You know I think Mariku likes you too cuz you know that night with the whore, he refused her twice until he got a couple drinks in him" Akefia spoke "and he looked a little upset afterwards" He added "He's just too dumb to realize it"

He blinked looking up at him, "really?" he sighed and nodded, "then..." he paused biting his lip. "then I will talk to him." carefully taking out his cell phone, he dialed Mariku's number and sent him a text.

Text: Ku, I'm in the dorm and would like to talk to you as soon as you can get here. Thanks.

Sending it, he took a deep breath then waited. "Thank you Akefia, for everything." he said, "I need to clean up a bit before he gets here though, if you don't mind." he stood.

It took about two hours before Mariku came back to the dorm, pushing open the door, he saw Akefia on the couch, "Yo" was all the white haired male spoke giving the blond a half assed wave, Mariku did the same as he walked into the dorm farther "Ryou?" he asked as he walked farther into the room looking around, he headed out into the kitchen grabbing a drink

Ryou had, during that time cleaned up his mess in the kitchen and wrapped his arm in some gauze just to keep it from getting infected. When Mariku walked in, he didn't have the courage to look up at him. "Hey." he muttered and stood following him into the kitchen, silent. he truly had no idea of what to say, he was just at a total loss for words.

Mariku ran his finger's threw his blond locks looking at the boy in question, he was so lost he had no idea, he sighed biting his lip before asking the obvious question "So.. what did you want to talk about Ryou?" He asked his head giving a slight tilt as he sat down at the table yawning having been up a while the night before

Ryou remained standing looking at him for a long moment before looking away shyly. Rubbing his arm he sighed, "I-I don't know how t-to tell you anything...I-I just...I-I've grown attached to you, I l-like you a lot, a-and yes...seeing someone else t-touching you makes me so upset...t-to think you're f-fucking someone else basically k-kills me..."

Mariku looked at him, now the bronze male didn't know what to say or how to feel, should he accept? Or should he say no? Mariku frowned and scratched the back of his head, he had never had someone like him before "Well.. uhm that's nice?" Nice... yea nice that's all Mariku though at the moment, did he like Ryou too? He shook his head "How?"

"Nice?" he repeated and after that point the 'how' didn't register. He only teared up and nodded. "I should have expected as such..." he muttered stepping back. "S-sorry then...j-just forget me o-okay?" he rubbed the back of his head and tried not to cry. "Sorry..." he slipped out of the kitchen into the bedroom to pack up some clothes.

Mariku frowned as he followed him to the bedroom "Ryou" He frowned as he wrapped his arms around the boy's middle giving his neck a kiss "I'm sorry I just, never had anyone tell me something like that" He spoke, usually he wouldn't speak like this but it was only him and Ryou so he let his walls fall a little "How can you like or become attached to someone like me?" He asked as he placed another kiss to the boys neck

Blushing darkly, he had to think over his answer for a moment, "w-well...I don't know...I thought the same, I mean..." taking a deep breath he leaned back into him. "I'm so weak and little, you're so much bigger and stronger...we are literally two opposite people in every way. But...you're the only one I've ever felt strongly for and...I get so jealous, that's why I left. Something happened that first day we spent together...I don't know..."

"Hn well they say opposites attract" He spoke into the boy's ear nipping at his lobe before turning the boy around so he was fact to face "So basically to sum everything up you want to be more than just fuck buddies" He mo0re or less stated, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth Mariku thought "Hm, well maybe we could try it?" He spoke "However keep it under wraps at first?"

He closed his eyes feeling the nip and groaned pleasurably, softly. Being turned he looked up into those violent eyes and blushed a bit darker. "Y-yea...pretty much..." he answered then looked away, forcefully. "So...start a relationship, secretly?" he asked.

Mariku nodded "And see how it goes" He spoke turning the boy's face back to his own "if it goes well then we'll announce it and if not " He frowned for a minute "If not then we can remain close friends?" He spoke giving a slight shrug "Sounds good Ryou?"

Smiling softly he nodded, "J-Just one question though...d-does this mean y-you won't...um...you know...fuck anyone else...but me? I mean even if that means I have to go along with you just to give you road head so you won't mess up a bimbo I will!" he blushed darker and looked down, oh how college had changed the little boy. "I-I mean...well, you know what I mean..."

Mariku looked at him and arched his brow before giving a chuckle "Hn that sounds really hot" He spoke in daze for a minute before focusing on him once again giving his forehead a kiss "So what do you think? " He asked letting go of him to unpack the little suite case he had and sat down onto the couch, he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his lap , Mariku chuckled as he nipped Ryou's neck again "Like practice" He added

Moving to sit with him, he wiggled a bit on his lap and blushed darkly. "W-well...I-I've never..." he craned his neck to the side offering more skin to the older male. "I've never done this kind of thing before with anyone else, fuck buddies or something more like we're trying but..." he nuzzled into the others hair and breathed contently. "I will try my hardest to please you in any way you want it. If I fail the first time, give me a second chance to better myself and I won't do you wrong. Tie me up, beat me, be sensual, love me, hate me, and just make me yours, only yours."

Mariku looked down at the younger boy his hand sliding along his back "We'll see were this thing takes us" He Mariku grinned "But first" He ran his hand lightly over the bandaged arm "what happened?" The bronze male looked at the smaller males arm in question

He blushed darker nodding slightly, "W-well, I was cooking something and..." he looked down at his arm, "well...Akefia came in and scared me, I slipped on some water and accidently got some of the boiling water on my arm. It'll be fine, it's just swore." he said softly looking over at him with a soft smile.

Mariku looked down and ran his hand over his arm "have you gone to the doctor for it? or put some lotion or something on it?" He asked, his lavender orbs returning to the boy's face, smirking he gave the male's nose a light kiss.

He flinched pulling his arm away. "I haven't done any of that, I wanted to see you first." he said softly. "I-I should go see a doctor...j-just make sure it isn't too bad." sighing, his shoulders slumped.

Mariku nodded "I'll call Bakura he can bring his Volvo around and pick us up" He spoke grabbing his phone out of his pocket "I doubt you could home on with one arm on the motor bike" The bronze male spoke dialing the other white haired male

"What?" Came the British boy's voice

"Bakura I need you to come pick me and Ryou up, he's hurt an-"

He was cut off by Bakura "what did you do to him now?"

Mariku rolled his eyes "Just get your ass here" He spoke and hung the phone up

"T-Thank you, Ku." he said softly and leaned against him. "For everything." smiling up at him, he held his arm to his chest. "I would, on the bike but yea...I doubt I could hold on with my one arm, as you said." blushing he hid his face in the others chest.

Mariku looked down at the big puff of snowy white hair the picture of the boy holding onto his wit for dear life going about sixty or seventy made the male chuckle before his finger's slid through Ryou's soft hair, in his mind he compared it to the fur of a kitten or a baby bunny, white snow bunny "Bunny" The male thought out loud

"What are you laughing at?" he asked softly, purring at the hand running through his hair. "Imagining something evil, I presume." he said looking up at him with a soft smile. Ryou thought then and there, how funny it was that he went from absolutely hating this man to loving him within such little time. "I hate you." he said softly, chuckling, the entire time they had been together, the 'I hate you' from Ryou had always meant 'I love you' even when he was raped.

Mariku chuckled looking down at him he by now figure out the "I hate you", grinning he leaned in and gave the boy a nuzzle and nipped at his ear "Hate you to" Mariku laughed his brow arching as he heard a car outside "That must be Bakura" He grabbed his keys in order to lock the place up when they left


	8. Hospital Visit and, Jealousy?

Short chapter this go-around, sorry ^_^"

YGOfangirl4ever : Lol, I am really glad you're enjoying it and that story XDDDDDD wow I can't imagine what your mom thought of that.

TheeWiccaChick: Glad you're keeping up with it ^_^

Begecko-chan: Thank you for the alert~

* * *

In the car Bakura unlocked the passenger side for Ryou "The fuck happened?"

"I surely hope you're coming too." he said watching him grab the keys. Fixing his outfit, he chuckled softly then moved outside with the elder blonde. "Hey Kura." he muttered sitting in. "Akefia scared me, I burned my arm." he said lightly, "but it's nothing major, at least I don't think so...that's why we're heading to the hospital."

Of course the older white haired male didn't believe the younger white haired male and looked at the blond skeptically "Oh he did, did he?" Bakura spoke as he shifted the gears and drove off to the hospital

He frowned, "It's the truth. I knew Mariku was at class so, I came back to the apartment to pick up some more clothes and make something to eat when Akefia came int. I hadn't been expecting anyone so when I went to go empty out the pot, he said something, I was startled, I tripped and fell, the water landed on my arm." he looked over, "If Mariku had hurt me, I hardly doubt I would lie about it to cover it up, considering you all know very well what he's been doing to me."

Bakura rolled his eyes, he still had some thought that Mariku had something to do with it s he drove to the hospital pulling into the parking lot and turning the car off, stepping out he walked over to the passenger side and opened the car door helping Ryou out, Mariku got out of the car and walked beside the two opening the door for them, Bakura giving him a nasty look whenever he could, Mariku narrowed his eye's at Bakura as they walked to the front desk the woman looking up at them "Can I help you?" She asked

Ryou, innocent as ever, only smiled his thanks and walked inside. "Um yes ma'am, I am burned my arm by accident and would like to get it checked out." he said raising his bandaged arm. "My names Ryou Bakura."

"Oh my, poor dear" She spoke and handed a clipboard over to the boy "Fill this out and the doctor will be with you shortly" She spoke, Mariku took Ryou's good arm from Bakura and walked him to the waiting room sitting him down to do the chair

He nodded and sat down, nearly snuggling up to Mariku when the other had sat and began to fill out the paperwork, absent-mindedly, and blocking out the world. He just wanted to go home at this point but at the same time he wanted to make sure his arm was okay.

Mariku sat beside him and watched him fill it out "Want me to walk it up to the desk?" He asked getting up and holding his hand out to take the board looking over at the woman behind the desk Bakura was looking at his magazine flipping through the pages

"Ah, yes please." he said passing it over and smiling up at him, "Thanks Ku." he muttered sitting back and holding his arm to his chest. Keeping his eyes on the blonde he blushed lightly letting out the quietest of giggles.

Bakura looked at him and rolled his eyes "Your giggling like a little school girl " He spoke as Mariku was standing at the desk "What do you see in that violent ass hole " Bakura asked frowning and leaning back against the chair and flopping the meg down onto the table

"I dunno." he muttered softly. "Maybe it's because he's a violent asshole is because I love him." looking over at Bakura he smiled a bit brighter. "I don't know though, honestly, it just kind of happened. He raped me...and over time...I just...grew to like it?" he blushed darkly looking down.

Bakura looked at him like he was crazy "what? He did what to you?" He asked he had not known that the male had rapped the boy Akefia had always used the term "tough love'. he narrowed his eyes and waited until Mariku came back, up and socked the male in the mouth "You ass hole!" He yelled Mariku stumbled back holding his jaw

"H-Hey wait!" Ryou said jumping up standing between the two of them, facing Bakura. "So what if he did? It's obvious that I don't care about it anymore. He did...the day I moved into his dorm room at the beginning of the semester, Mariku raped me, I won't deny that, but it doesn't matter now because of that day..." he sigh looking down. "Bakura...I love him."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the boy and shoved him back "You make no sense Ryou!, this guy hurts you and all of a sudden your head over heels for him? What if I rapped you next you'd be head over heels for me you little whore!" He growled Mariku growled and grabbed Bakura by his shirt "Shut it you ass!" He yelled as Bakura shoved him away "Yea whatever! Find your own way home " He growled and stopped away

"N-No...It's not like that Bakura, wait!" he called out after him then slumped his shoulders watching him go. "I-I don't even know what just happened...w-why is he so upset?" he asked turning to look at Mariku. "Ku...are you okay?"

Mariku growled as he rubbed his swollen lip his arms wrapping around the pale boy, "He's just a dumb ass" He spoke rolling his eye "He's I don't know ever since we got kinda close he's been acting like a dump ass"

Frowning, he rests his head on Mariku's chest and sighed. "You don't think he likes me...do you? Or...you even?" he asked closing his eyes. "Maybe he had a crush or one of us or both of us...or...who knows, is he jealous?"

Mariku frowned and rolled his eyes "He's being a drama whore" he mumbled and looked up as the doctor called Ryou's name "Ready?" He asked walking him to the back door following the doctor "Well Ryou what seems to be bothering you?"The doc asked taking his arm stretching it out away from his chest to remove the bandages

"Maybe." he muttered and smiled at the doctor, following him into the room. "well um...I was at home cooking and slipped, I accidently poured the boiling water on my arm, so we ran it under cool water and came here." he said frowning a bit looking over at Mariku.

Mariku had his hands in his pocket leaning against the wall his thumbs hooked into his belt loops, the doctor took the makeshift bandages off to observe the damage "Hmm it doesn't look to bad " He spoke "I'll put some burn gel on it and an air cast, see how that helps" He spoke grabbing a pair of rubber gloves , slipping them on he grabbed the tube of gel 'Now this will be ice cold so it will feel good" He spoke squishing some out into his hand and slowly rubbed it onto his arm

Biting his lip he nodded and softly and shivered when the gel was put on his arm. "O-Oh~" he giggled then looked down. "Just the cast? Should I put the ointment on anymore or just this one time?" he asked looking up at the doctor.

The doctor nodded "Once every two days the gel must be rubbed on, it may scar" He spoke standing up to go get an armcast from the supply closet, when the doctor left Mariku walked over and flopped into the doctors chair leaning back "I wonder if this place has strait jackets" Marik snickered

u "S-Scar?" he muttered watching him leave then sighed looking at the burn, biting his lip. Looking over at Mariku, he giggled blushing, "why would you need something like that? Hmmm?"

Mariku smirked "Oh no reason" He chuckled the thought of putting Ryou in a straight jacket when he was screwing him put a wider grin on the bronze male's face before looking up as the doctor came back in with the cast "Here we go" He spoke taking Ryou's hand and lightly wrapping his arm before placing the cast onto him "I'll give you a script for the burn gel" He spoke writing down on a piece of light green paper

Figuring out what the other was probably thinking, he bit his lip and looked down, blushing darker before the doctor returned. "Alright, thank you." he said waiting until he got the paper before standing. "Let's go Ku." he said smiling at him, heading for the door. "We need to make a pit stop before we head home."

"Where to?" He asked giving the doc a wave as his arm laid over the smaller boy's shoulder's, walking out of the hospital "Heh it's kinda chilly tonight" He spoke before he slipped his leather jacket off, he slipped it over Ryou's shoulder's before he placed his arm back over the boy's shoulders

Blushing still, he leaned into him, holding his arm to his chest, "just a little back alley place I've seen walking around town. But, you can't go in with me cause it's a surprise." he said looking up at him. "Promise you'll wait for me?"

Mariku looked down at him and frowned, he didn't want to leave the little male on his own, her grumbled and focused his lavender eye's on the boy "Do I have to?" He asked almost giving a pout like face

Stopping before an unmarked building, he turned towards him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I promise you, if you wait here, it will be worth your while. I will be in for no longer than five minutes. Anymore that and you can come in." he said. "Trust me?"

Mariku gave a slight pout as he looked down at the white haired male and sighed "Alright five minutes" He repeated before he gave the younger boy's ass a light spank when he started to walk away "And yea I trust ya squirt"

Giggling, he winked back up at him before running into the building. It had been near exact five minutes that Ryou had spent in there, before he came out with a bag in hand. Beaming up at Mariku, he took his hand dragging him along. "Come on...the sooner we get home, the sooner I can give you, your surprise."

Mariku arched his brow as he was tugged by the younger male back to the dorm "okay okay I'm coming" He chuckled almost tripping a few times, however he managed to keep his footing as they walked "I swear I'm going to kick Bakura for leaving"

"Ah, noooo, had that grumpy asshole stuck around we wouldn't have as much fun...and I've missed you so much over the last week, I want to spend all night with you alone, no Akefia, no Bakura, no Malik...just you and me." he said eventually entering into the apartment and taking the jacket off, laying it neatly on the couch.

Mariku looked at him like he had lost his mind for a minute, spend all night with him? true they were 'going out', it just seemed a little odd to the bronze male still however he shrugged and smirked , his arms wrapping around his waist his lips pressing against his neck "Hn true "

Blushing, he giggled leaning into him, "wait~" he said squirming out of his hold. "I really shouldn't have gotten this for you, but...I saw that dark look in your eyes when you mentioned it, I couldn't help but to think you really, really wanted it...it's not exactly the same but it does pretty much the exact same thing and well...it's my way of making it up to you for just leaving over the week...so...I'm going to take my pain meds for my arm and you can look what's in the bag."

Mariku arched his brow as he watched the teen leave to take his meds, curiosity taking over as the boy left, grabbing the bag he opened it and looked inside


	9. The Gift

JokerHikari: Critique is always welcome. However, the Ryou I play (in this case) is more of a fanon Ryou than it is a cannon Ryou. Think of Ryou having Stockholm Syndrome, which is basically a victim falling in love with his kidnapper. I /do/ play a more canon Ryou on my other accounts, where he is stronger and will stand his ground, this Ryou I decided to play differently because well…I wanted to change it up a pace. But, I do understand where you're coming from on all of this. In a quick summary of my character, he is a sick twisted little kid who is very shy and kept to himself, he doesn't really like anything or anyone for the most part and when nervous he gets into a horrible nervous stutter. Even more so, he actually eggs on the darker Yami's into rough sex because that's what he likes. Ryou fell in love with Mariku /because/ he gave him everything he wanted sexually. It's messed up, and not really explained in the RP, also, the RP overlaps a good bit of time, though it really doesn't seem like it. I think I covered everything…

TheeWiccaChick: I made it pretty obvious what it is XD but no worries, you will discover it in this chapter.

YGOfangirl4ever: very, very true…and you're right :p

Begecko-chan : Thank you ^-^

* * *

Inside sat a box, and had one opened the box he could have found the sole item the blonde had daydreamed about back in the hospital, a straight jacket. Of sorts. It had releases for safety measures but, for all intents purpose, it was just as a medical jacket.

Mariku stared at the jacket and blinked a few times, how the fuck did Ryou get his hands on this little treasure, however Mariku didn't question as he closed the bag up, erotic and dark fantasies already building up in the bronze males head, he flopped on the couch awaiting for his, boyfriend? he guessed

Soon enough, Ryou had entered back into the room and pouted seeing the couch full, "care to make room for lil ol' me?" he asked, chuckling softly, but regardless, sat right on him.

Mariku had chuckled and patted his lap, once the smaller boy had been seated his arm wrapped around his waist, leaning forward giving his shoulder a bite and a growl to his ear "How's the arm feeling?"

He giggled leaning away to look back at him, "as good as I think it's gonna get for a week or two." he said rubbing his arm then shrugging. "Oh well, I did it to myself right?" sighing, he looked at the cast.

Mariku nodded as reached over and grabbed a marker writing on the cast 'Mariku was here" He chuckled and closed the pen tossing it onto the couch, grinning he lean back against the couch once aga9in and looked for his pack of smokes "So when am I going to see you in that jacket?"

Looking at the name, he laughed softly, "thanks." he said then blushed darkly, "Hmph, and what makes you think that I will wear that jacket for you? Maybe I bought it to keep you in line if you're horny and I don't wanna play." he teased but tried playing it off.

Mariku smirked as he gripped the males crotch tightly almost painfully "Cuz, I'm bigger, stronger, and faster" He spoke against the pale neck running his nose and lip's against the sweet flesh, he could feel the indents of his previous bite marks on the males neck as he moved "Plus I could easily force you into it "

Wincing, he grabbed his wrist trying to pull his hand away, then growled softly in brief pain. "T-that might be true b-but..." moaning out he managed to look up at him, with one eye tightly shut. "i-isn't that the fun of it?"

"Of course it is" He chuckled licking his lip's as he reached over and grabbed the jacket out of the back unstrapping it, growling he gripped the males wrists and forced his arms into the coat, snapping the back tight, as tight as it could go, Mariku chuckled to himself as he leaned back and looked at his work, his thought running over his fangs the wolf had cornered it's self a sweet little lamb and would enjoy ripping every of it apart

Yelping in pain, more at his arm than anything, he stood there growling at him, "hey! Do what you want but don't be so rough on the damn arm." he hissed trying to wiggle it a bit loose. "Ah...it's too tight...I can barely breathe in this! Did you have to put it on so tight?"

Mariku smirked as he walked up behind the boy his finger's cupping the pale chin as he whispered into his ear "It adds to the excitement" He spoke his free hand sliding along the smaller males chest, up above Mariku latched onto Ryou's neck his tongue rolling against the snow like flesh, his finger tips laid just above the underclassmen's groin

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, was at the door, Mariku blinked and frowned looking at the door like it was his worst enemy, who would dare come knowing at his door and when he was about to molest his roommate, plus the fact he was already semi hard, as he opened the door

"Hey Ryo- Mariku!"came Maliks surprised gasp "U-umm.. is Ryou around?" He asked fear evident in the younger's voice "He's sick in bed, what do you want Malik?" Mariku asked his voice in mono tone, it sent a chill up the second bronze males spine "W-Well this is Ryou's home work that he's missed a-" Mariku took the thing's out of his hands "Thanks" Was all he spoke before shutting the door on the teen, the blond rolled his eye's and tossed the work onto the table

Ryou let out a soft little moan, craning his neck to the side, exposing more of his pale skin to the bronze upperclassman. Moving a bit, he pressed himself closer to him, still lightly tugging on his jacket wondering just what the safety mechanism was to free him from it. Deciding it would have ruined al the fun, Ryou stopped struggling in the jacket, opening his mouth to say something when there was a powerful knock on the door.

To this, even Ryou grumbled softly, already hard himself, he was slightly irritated that someone would disturb them. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Bakura had come to yell at them some more, when he had heard Malik's voice. Rolling his eyes a bit, he sat on the couch, waiting for them to end their conversation debating how mad Mariku would be if he spoke up to Malik and stepped up in the jacket.

The door shut just as Ryou giggled at the thought swarming through his head, looking at the elder. "Well, that was nice of him." he said. "To bring back my homework and everything."

"He's an annoyance" He poke grumbling before smirking" However his frightened face is priceless" Mariku chuckled as he looked at the boy, he tugged and pulled at his over shirt and tank top leaving him topless, Mariku walked back to the smaller male, giving him a push t the side making him fall

Mariku chuckled as he rolled the younger teen onto his stomach, not wanting thing's to be interrupted again Mariku moved a bit quicker pulling at the males pants and undergarment, grinning the bronze male looked down at that sweet little ass,

That ass belonged to him, he owned that ass and Mariku gave it a slap leaving a hand print, a tag of sorts, leaning forward over the boy pressing hi crotch against Ryou's he reached into the small cup that sat on the table digging out a tube of lube

"He might be annoying but he's a good friend." he said watching him remove his clothes. To this, Ryou blushed darkly eyeing over that bronze chest of his roommate. Biting his lip, he suddenly found himself on the ground and grunted softly at the jerking of the jacket. "H-hey!" he growled then was facing the ground. He glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes as his clothes were removed, "antsy?" he asked with his own smile before yelping at the slap. Ryou wouldn't deny he felt incredibly turned on feeling the hardness of the others clothed erection against his bare ass. It was erotic in its own right. He shifted a bit, wiggling back on the others crotch and blushing impossibly darker.

Mariku gave an aroused growl as the boy's ass wiggled against his crotch "Hn, well someone can't wait to have my dick rammed up their ass" He chuckled as he gave a few dry thrusts against Ryou's ass, with the tube now in hand the bronze male leaned back

Reaching for his belt and zipper he opened his pants and let his cock spring free, Mariku stroked himself once , twice and a third for good measure before he squirted some of the lube out into his hand and coated himself in a thick layer spreading the boy wide Mariku thrusted himself completely into the smaller boy himself giving a deep growl at the tight warmth around him "Hnn that nice.. that fucking nice" He spoke as he pulled back and thrusted slow and deep making Ryou bounce with each thrust soon picking up his pace moving harder and faster

"Maybe." he answered looking back at him groaning a bit at the teasing humps. Ryou watched silent as Mariku prepped himself, his blush intensifying as he began to feel his breath and anticipation rise. Already struggling to breathe properly, he moaned when he was thrust into. "Ahhhh~" his body jerked forward and his head thrown back. He honestly hadn't expected him to go easy at first, the slow and deep thrusts allowed the smaller boy to adjust himself and even shift a bit more comfortably. Which was great, until the elder quickened his pace, breathing became more difficult and his sounds even louder.

Mariku grinned as he thrusted harder into the male leaning back he gave his ass another slap as he continued growling into the boy's ear running his tongue over the edge of it "Say my name" He growled " Say it" He growled as he bit down onto his ear licking at the small bit of blood that oozed out , reaching under him he gripped the males cock stroking him slowly.

Eyes closed, he basically buried his face in the carpet, still breathing rapidly and moaning out. Wincing at the bite he grit his teeth tightening his hands in the jacket as best he could. "Mar..." he breathed deeply as much as he could, "Mariku! Mariku!" he shouted with every powerful thrust.

Mariku began to ram into the boy panting against the back of the jacket, he pulled out of him rubbing his cock against the boy ass before thrusting back into him, in two or three more thrusts the bronze male came with within the teen filling him as he growled.

He growled and moaned loudly, when he finally did climax himself he screamed out Mariku's name. Barely able to breathe at this point, he dropped to the ground limply, hardly moving, eyes closed as he concentrated on just getting his breath back from the tightness of the jacket.

Mariku smirked down at the boy giving a breathless chuckle as he undid the straps of the jacket, leaning up he sat back onto the couch panting his head leaned back on the back of the couch "Hn, we should do that ore often" He chuckled his fang showing

Gasping for air near immediately, he pulled the jacket off and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling for only a moment before he closed his eyes. He was too exhausted for the moment to say a word and just lay there, silent until he managed to settle his breath.

Mariku chuckled to himself once again before he stuffed himself back into his pants, getting up he looked down at the white liquid that covered the floor "Eh. clean it in the morning" He spoke as he walked to his bed and flopped into it, his forearm over his eye's his mind going back to the whole relationship thing

He rolled his eyes slowly sitting up, "one day I'm going to teach you to clean..." he muttered to himself, slowly raising to his feet and heading to the bathroom to wash himself off. Careful not to get his cast wet, he eventually made it into the bedroom, not bothering to wear any of his dirty clothes. Slipping into a pair of pants, Ryou moved and collapsed on the bed next to him, cuddling up to him all without saying a word.

Mariku looked down at the white haired boy as he laid down onto the bed he then looked over at the empty bed, wasn't that Ryou's bed? He then shrugged and dozed off asleep.


	10. Crossdressing

Thank you all for the comments, as always, but it might be very slow updates. My RP buddy is on vacation and I am sick/working a lot. So, bear with me alright ^^

* * *

The next morning Mariku rolled until he fell off onto the floor "Ow! fuck.." He grumbled as he sat up looking around

Ryou was gone from the room entirely; the soft sounds of sizzling came from the kitchen as well as the aroma of bacon, sausage and eggs. Had one listened just a bit closer, they could hear Ryou humming softly to himself.

Mariku smirked as he sniffed the aroma of the food, his mouth beginning to water, getting up he walked to the corner of the fridge and watched the male as he cooked a smirked still on his lips listening to him hum "Morning" He spoke from his spot by the fridge

Hearing something, he turned slightly, tilted his head and smiled brightly. "Good morning, you sleep well?" he asked then took the pan off the stove dumping the sausage links to a plate. "Made some breakfast, sit." he said pointing to the table which had already been set up, two plates, OJ, pancakes, butter, syrup, eggs, bacon and now sausage.

Mariku looked at the layout of food, his sto90mach giving a loud growl "Damn" He spoke his lip's curved into his usual smirk as he sat down at the table, "Looks damn good Ryou" He spoke picking up a fork and stabbed one of the links biting into it "Hn, well I see who wear's the skirt in this relationship" The darker male chuckled

He rolled his eyes, "I would have never denied that." he said sitting down to join him. Taking a bite of his own sausage he purred happily. "I am glad you're enjoying. Eat your fill, I will save the extras we can have for lunch." he pointed to another stack of pancakes on the counter.

"Does that mean I can put you in a dress then?" He smirked chuckling before he looked at the other stack "Damn how early did you get up? and start making this stuff?" He asked licking his lips as he finished the link and started on the eggs and pancakes licking his lips

"Eh, about three hours ago." he said chuckling a bit. Thinking about the dress for a long moment or two, he shrugged, "I suppose wearing one around the apartment wouldn't hurt, but I will /not/ wear it outside of here."

Mariku smirked licking some egg from his lip "Awe why not you would make suck a cute looking crossdresser" He chuckled picking up his oj and chugged it down leaning back in his chair, a minute or two passed before he burped his tongue running over his upper lip

He giggled softly shaking his head, "nope...I am an at-home-crossdresser, thank you very much! I already have my own wardrobe to prove it." he said stuffing his mouth full of pancakes.

[12:37:52 AM] Mariku Demon King: "You have.. woman's cloths in your closet?.." He asked arching his brow before standing his eye's glancing at the boy's small closet place "Now this i have to see" He headed towards the males closet opening the doors

Ryou didn't move and simply watching him taking yet another bite. Within the closet there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary when it came to boys clothes. "you don't think I would hide them in the open, do you?"

Mariku looked back at him and smirked "Well where would you hide them?" He asked "Heh does this mean I can start putting you in a school girls uniform?" He chuckled licking his lips, just the thought of Ryou in one of those short red skirt and tiny white shirt was enough to make the bronze males mouth water and his blood heat up he chuckled once again looking back at him

He took another bite of his food and shrugged. "For me to know and you to...eventually, find out." he chuckled wiping his mouth clean. Standing, he walked into the closet and moved to the back, pulling out a rather large cardboard box. Cutting the top open, he opened it revealing numerous female outfits. "as to your last statement. Yes."

Mariku stared at the box.. Christmas just came early for the bronze male, grinning he reached into the box and took out a red cocktail dress and shoved it into the boy's direction "You have to wear this" He spoke licking the edge of his mouth as a bead of saliva dripped from the side of his mouth "Please?" He asked holding the thing out

He blinked and looked over the dress. "Oh...hmmm." taking it he inspected it. "alright then! I'll go change." turning, he headed into the bathroom, changed then stepped back out, smoothing out the dress which hugged his curves.

Mariku blinked and silently thanked hell, his eyes were glued to the boy's ass as he left, he could already feel his blood rushing to his lower regions, in his mind he fantasized about the male and what he'd look like , Ryou seemed so innocent, his skin pale white and his hair as well, the dress a crimson red, innocence and passion. The bronze male took a seat on the couch

With the dress on, he slipped unnoticed into the bedroom, grabbed a few accessories, a set of heels, and a red necklace that matched the color and shimmy of the dress. Walking out in front of Mariku, he smiled warmly and posed. "Well? How does it look?"

Mariku looked up as he heard the clicking of heels on the floor and stopped staring at the boy, the bronze male was set into a trance like state , the shine of the dress the contrast of the red and white of the boy's skin, he looked, well? beautiful there was no other word the bronze devil could use, getting up the tranced devil walked towards the angel, his arm stretched out as he finger's ghosted over the boy's cheek before creasing the pure skin

Ryou blushed and watched him carefully. Then, leaning into the touch, he closed his eyes mewling quietly. "I take it you like it?" he asked softly, in nothing above a whisper. "I might have to wear things like this more often."

Mariku looked the boy over once again before a light smirk creased his cheek "Hn, that you should" He spoke his own voice no more than a whisper as he leaned in and pressed his lip's to the pales, for once it wasn't so yea

it wasn't so hard nor was it demanding as he eased into the kiss , pulling back he licked at the boy's lip slightly before pushing his lip's against Ryou's once again easing the boy onto the couch

Even Ryou had to admit he was a bit shocked at the suddenness of the kiss. It had just seemed different compared to the normal kiss, not something he was exactly used to, not that there was something to complain about. In fact, he loved the sensual-ness of it and caused him to lean a bit more into the kiss deepening it, moving along with him.

Mariku deepened the kiss farther as he pinned the boy to the couch lightly, his hand slid along Ryou's leg resting on his hip pushing the dress up as he did so, the kiss growing a bit fevered however it remained soft and sensual, his hands slipped around and gripped the males ass softly rolling his finger's over the pale skin, his lip's drifted from Ryou's lips to his jaw line and over his neck giving the pure skin little bites

Ryou pressed into the kiss, moving his arms around Mariku's neck and pulling him a bit closer. One leg moved up and around his waist shifting his dress up just a tad more, exposing the fact that the smaller boy had not been wearing any underwear. When the lips trailed down, he craned his neck off to the side, letting out a pleasured groan.

Mariku grinned as he moved back looking down at the boy admiring his body, the bronze male licked his lips as he leaned back over the boy his lip's inches from his, reaching down he took hold of the white haired boy's length and stroked him slowly, the male couldn't speak nor think, just act on his emotions as he pressed his hips against his ass, biting onto the strap of the dress he tugged it down

Letting out a little groan, he moved his hips up, digging his nails into his back. "A-ah~ this...already? Didn't you get enough last night?" he teased looking down at him as he removed the dress.

Mariku smirked "Heh enough is never enough" He spoke as his lips pressed against the other's chest his serpent like tongue curling around Ryou's nipple his mouth covering the small nub his thumb massaged it's twin, Mariku was going quite slow

Ryou's body began to slowly move in response to the others actions. Rocking his body up and down just lightly, wanting more and more of what the other was giving. "Stop teasing." he moaned, "Please..."

Mariku chuckled as he nipped at the males chest, her went to move lower when of course there was a another knock at the door, the bronze male froze for a minute before he gave an annoyed growl as he got up heading to the door yanking it open "Okay who is it now I'll kick yo-" He stopped blinking seeing Akefia "You'll what?" The male smirked

Ryou grumbled and walked over to the door, "Hey 'Kefia...Mariku and I are kind busy at the moment, mind coming back in like an hour?" he asked shifting in his dress, not really caring that the taller bronze male saw. "Please?" he asked with somewhat of a smirk.

Akefia chuckled "Well isn't that cute" He spoke Mariku blinked for a minute before smirking "Say Akefia, care to join us?" He asked his arm snaking around Ryou's slim middle; the white haired bronze male arched his brow "A three way?" He asked as the smirking Mariku nodded "Yea if Ryou here is alright with it" He chuckled


	11. Three Way Fun

Thanks everyone for keeping in touch with me while we write this, I think it might be an ongoing thing for a while at least. Don't know when/if we plan on ending it. We don't really plan anything just kind of….go with it. So, stick around for more deathshipping and who knows what else :p

As always, now with the replies:

Begecko-chan: Thank you for the alert and the fave ^^

Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret: Lol, read on my friend.

j bear: Because it was the perfect cliffhanger, will he? Won't he? Who will ever know?! XD

TheAverIn: I know, when she sent that reply while we were RPing it, I couldn't reply for about ten minutes I was laughing so hard. It was just so…random yet at the same time, I could see Mariku doing something like that X"D

Also, short chapter, only because the next chapter will be longer, promise…sorta XD

* * *

"A three way?" he questioned looking up at him. "Are you serious...but..." he bit his lip turning a bright red. "Yea, alright, that sounds like it could be fun." Looking up at Akefia then back to Mariku. "If it's alright with the both of you."

Akefia stepped into the dorm room and looked Ryou over smirking, he could easily make the boy scream and beg "Sounds cool" He spoke as Mariku picked the boy up and walked towards the bedroom and flopped Ryou onto the bed Akefia chuckled as he and Mariku removed their cloths

Squeaking as he was picked up, he clung onto Mariku until he was on the bed and giggled lightly. "Mmmm~ who would have thought the two hottest guys in school would be stripping in my dorm?" smirking, he pushed off his own dress throwing it off to the side.

Mariku and Akefia smirked looking down at the pale boy, Akefia licked his fangs like a hungry wolf as Mariku grinned as he pulled Ryou up and pressed his lips hard against Ryou' as Akefia's hand gripped his ass his finger's creasing his ass cheek , Akefia didn't want to wait or do any foreplay, to him it was useless, grabbing the small tube Mariku left out and coated himself , crawling onto the bed he positioned himself behind the small male

Moaning softly, he leaned into Mariku's kiss, slipping the tongue into the others mouth, not caring if it was invading him. He had expected the worst with Akefia, not really sizing him up to Mariku. Yet, feeling his hands and fingers playing with him, he readied himself. Ryou shifted only lightly so that he could better take the oncoming erection.

Now Akefia of course wasn't the type that would wait for someone, grinning he took the boy hard slamming himself completely into the underclassmen's tight hole a satisfied sigh left him , Mariku grinned during the kiss as Ryou's tongue found its way into his mouth, the grin grew bigger as Ryou was forced forwards by the might of Akefia's thrust

Ryou let out a sharp moan into the kiss, a hand had moved up and found its way onto Mariku's shoulder, suddenly tightening along with the thrust which allowed his tongue deeper into the blondes mouth. Ryou's other hand had begun to stroke Mariku's growing erection; his mouth broke away and trailed down.

Akefia groaned as he kept thrusting into the little male his pale skin becoming a light red the upper classman's hand reached around and gripped Ryou's length stroking him Mariku pulled from the kiss leaning back he gripped the boy's white hair forcing him down to be face to face with his crotch "Suck me baby" He growled in pleasure

Smiling softly, he let out moans instead of any real response. Happy, he began to suck on the upper classman's erection, humming as he did so. Ryou expertly pleasured the member in his mouth while moaning still to Akefia's powerful thrusts; his eyes closed trying to keep concentration.

Mariku groaned as he leaned back his finger's weaved into the males hair as Akefia continued his thrusts how ever after few minute in Akefia pulled back and so did Marik, the white haired upper classmen turned the boy over onto his back and reentered him, Mariku, thrusted back into the boy's mouth , fucking the warm wet hole, leaning down he sucked Ryou's cock into his own mouth the best he could Akefia growled looking down this was almost too hot, Mariku fucking the hell out of Ryou's mouth like some horny mutt while sucking the pale boys cock, Akefia groaned as he shot his load into the underclassman

Ryou continued moaning, finding it hard to do much of anything, having never had experienced this before. Then moving he shifted along with them, suddenly having his own erection being sucked, he moaned even louder, rocking his hips along with the fucks. However, he concentrated on the cock in his mouth, taking it in with full strides a hand moving up to play with his sack. It wasn't long after he felt the hot seed in his ass that Ryou jerked his hips up and released into Mariku's mouth.

Mariku pulled back as he growled Ryou's seed spilling from his mouth as he came shooting it down the back of his throat panting, he moved bad and sat against the couch "Hn fuck" He spoke Akefia pulled back and grinned "Hnn not bad" He chuckled

Swallowing whatever Mariku had he coughed a bit but smiled looking at him, then to Akefia. Smirking, he leaned down and licked off a trail of white liquid off the top of Akefia's cock and purred to himself. "Thanks, Akefia." he said before moving slowly to cuddle on Mariku's side.

Akefia smirked and patted the boys hair "Hn good" he spoke waiting a few minutes before getting up and redressing, Mariku however stayed there his arm around the pale boy the free one waving to Akefia as he left "Oh and Ryou Mariku class tomorrow bright an earlier" He spoke chuckling as he left the room, Mariku cursed to himself "Math.. I hate math" He growled

He waved to Akefia. "Bye~~" he sang and looked up at Mariku turning to cuddle a bit closer. "Aaaaw, babe. I'll sit next to you, you can copy my answers." he said leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Just be sneaky about it, I'd hate for you to have to sit so far away from me cause you were caught."

Mariku looked down at him before smirking at the kiss "Hn thanks" He spoke the bronze arms circled around Ryou and held him to his chest.


	12. Planting the Seeds

So, another chapter update, two in a night, no complaints XDDD

Since I updated twice in one night, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger :3 Enjoy.

* * *

In the morning sometime between that and last night Mariku had moved Ryou to his bed, himself flopping into his own snoozing quietly, well until the alarm clock went off making the, male grumbled as he got up for school or rather collage

Not remembering falling asleep, Ryou felt some disappointment when he woke alone. Sighing, he sat up hearing the alarm clock and rubbed his eyes yawning. He glanced over to the other bed and watched the other dress. Everything wanted him to ask why Mariku didn't like sleeping with him, like normal couples did then thought the better of it. Wordlessly, he moved into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Mariku watched the boy out of the corner of his eye "Morning" He spoke as the boy walked towards the bathroom, of course hearing no reply the bronze male frowned, was Ryou mad about last night? Having Akefia over and basically watched him fuck the hell out of Ryou? Was he really sore? Did he regret anything? These questions and more raced through the Egyptians mind as he finished buttoning the last button. He decided to shrug it off maybe it was some relationship thing? Mariku cursed himself for not knowing a damn thing about relationships "I'll see you" he spoke leaving the room, one the way he bumped into Bakura who gave a slight growl, the older albino was heading for the bronze males dorm room knowing the younger male would more than likely be there.

Ryou heard him, but didn't reply, he waited until he was sure Mariku was gone before stepping out of the shower and dressing. Collecting his items for class, he let out a lengthy sigh. "I shouldn't be so upset about this...it's nothing serious...I'm over thinking..." he muttered to himself, making sure he had everything for class. Moving into the kitchen, he made some toast, and ate it heading for the door.

Marik was waiting for Ryou once the door opened the bronze male grinned "Hey Ryou" He spoke waving "Did you finish all your home work?" He asked "The teachers are even more strict the usual" He spoke walking with the teen

He nodded moving into the hall, shutting and locking the door, "yep, I always do." he giggled. "And did you?" he asked moving down the hall towards his next class.

Marik scratched the back of his head "Nah not all of it I couldn't find one paper" He spoke frowning opening the door to the class room "If we are lucky there will be a substitute or something" He spoke taking a seat, Next to Ryou Bakura sat Akefia in his seat like always in his laid back manner before sitting up "Yo"

He smiled and waved softly, "Hey." he said in response, making sure to sit relatively close to Mariku, as he promised. He pulled out his notebook and homework. "Hopefully there will be a sub today, I'm feeling a bit tired and lazy..."

Bakura frowned, Mariku sat in the back, seeing some good distance between the two, Bakura scribbled down onto a small piece of paper 'So how are you and Mariku doing?" he then tossed it onto Ryou's desk, Malik on the other hand closed his eyes sitting in front of Mariku, the spiked haired bronze male sometimes scared the smaller male

Seeing the paper, he stared for a long minute, then opened it up reading it. Smiling to himself, he scribbled back, 'We are doing well, but I'm concerned about your well being, can we meet after class?' he waited a moment before tossing it back to Bakura when no one was looking.

Bakura blinked and looked down at the note, Ryou wanted to see him after class?, grabbing the paper he wrote down "Sure see you then umm meet my by the locker room" He then sent it back as class started the teacher going , when class ended Bakura stopped by the locker's and waited for Ryou

Tapping his pencil on the desk as the class went on, he sighed when the class finally ended. Waiting for Mariku and the others to leave, Ryou moved off a separate way and found Bakura. "Hey Kura." he said smiling softly.

Bakura looked at him and greeted him with a hug "Hey Ryou" He spoke frowning as he saw a bite mark on the boy's neck, no doubt from a recent night with Mariku witch made Bakura grit his teeth true he liked the boy but he couldn't let Ryou know that

"Hey." he said hugging him back, oblivious to the others temporary misery. "Let's go get some coffee, mkay?" he asked heading for the small coffee shop in the commons area of the college. "Kura...have you been alright?"

Bakura waved his hand "Yea yea I'm good" He spoke looking down at the bright eye's albino boy and chuckled "Never better" He spoke scratching the back of his head "I couldn't help but notice that mark on your neck "He spoke poking the bite mark "Has Mariku hurt you?"

"Hmm?" he placed a hand on his neck thinking for a moment, "Oh...this? Eh, I don't mind it, he doesn't hurt me outside of sex...only sex itself." shrugging he dropped his hand from his neck. "I guess I should have expected it...after the first time we met."

Bakura blinked and frowned "You mean he hurts you during sex?" He asked and sighed "Ryou what the fuck is wrong with you? Sex isn't supposed to hurt…much" He spoke shaking his head "Ryou I don't thing this thing is a good idea"

He looked down, "It's not a bad kind of hurt...yea the first day it was...I didn't want it and I was scared but...it kind of..." he bit his lip."I'm a sadist...a masochist, whatever, I don't know the difference, I enjoy pain. He likes the rough stuff...I just...I don't know...I love him..."

Bakura frowned "You don't love him you just love the shit he dose " Bakura grumbled rolling his eyes "Ryou you a sadist don't make me laugh" He spoke "What did he do the first day? Fuck you against the wall?" He grumbled.

"He..." he rubbed his arm uncomfortably, "he tied my up with phone cord, forced me to suck him then he fucked me..." he muttered just barely audible."I don't know...I like it! But...I don't know..."

Bakura just stared "You mean he basically rapped you?" He spoke narrowing his eye's "Ryou he can get arrested for that you know?" He spoke a slow smirk forming onto his face perhaps he could get Mariku out of the picture faster

"Yea...he did rape me...but..." he ran a hand through his hair."But we're together now...he loves me, I love him...it's alright now..." he bit his lip, shivering.

"This is Mariku we are talking about, he doesn't love anyone but himself and sex " He grumbled crossing his arms "He's horrible with relationships trust me I know " He spoke "He cheated and used his last boyfriend and dumped him after a year of going out cus he seen some other hott ass" EH spoke, that's it, Bakura thought he'd make Ryou think twice about this 'wonderful' guy "Should be careful he's hanging out with Akefia allot lately"

He...did?" he asked softly looking up at him, somewhat disbelieving. "He cheated and..." he looked away trying to think. "He...I guess that makes sense...I mean I guess it makes sense...he doesn't seem to notice me much...but he said he doesn't know anything about relationships. And Akefia..." he paused to think, "Akefia has been around a lot more...the three of us even...together and..." he grumbled.

"Face it Ryou Mariku is probably fucking with Akefia as we speak, your nothing but a lay to him" He spoke frowning , however inside he was smirking his ass off before he patted Ryou's head "Well i have to go Ryou good luck" He spoke hugging the male again before taking off, his seeds of doubt already planted.


	13. Do You Really Love Me?

TheeWiccaChick: Maybe yes, maybe no, guess you'll just have to read on and find out :p

YGOfangirl4ever : Lol, well, Ryou has always had a secret crush on Bakura, but since Bakura has blown him off several times, he ignores it, which I am sure will be brought up at a later date. Also, my RP partner plays all the other characters since the story revolves around Ryou. She is actually a really good RPer.

* * *

A few minutes later Mariku come up behind the boy and grabbed him "Guess who" He spoke against the pale boys ear chuckling

"What?" he asked watching the other as he walked away. "No...it's not possible...it's not..." he closed his eyes and sighed before feeling his arms wrapped around him. "Mariku..." he muttered unable to smile just the slightest. "Wait...Ku..." he pulled away from him and turned. "we need to talk."

Mariku arched his brow "what's wrong?" He asked tilting his head watching the little albino before smirking and pinning the boy against the wall, his hands on each side of the boys head "what is it that we need to talk about?" He spoke leaning down biting at the boy's neck

He moaned and tried pushing his against his chest, "stop...Mariku please...we need to seriously talk...please." he mumbled softly. "It's important to me...I need to know the truth...please."

He grumbled as he slid his hand up the males top "Then tell me" He spoke leaning back frowning in disapproval "what is more important?" He asked grumbling

"Everything!" he shouted. "Why does sex have to be the most important thing to you? Do I even mean anything to you, /other/ than sex?! More than that...are you cheating on me with Akefia?"

Mariku looked down at him with an unamused look on his face more of a bored look on his face, leaning back he arched his brow "Me? with Akefia ?, Akefia doesn't date" He spoke "And besides he's not my type and sex is important cus it feels good " He spoke leaning away from the male and back against the wall his hands slipping into his pockets "I wouldn't be fucking you if you didn't mean something"

"Not your type?" he asked curiously. "Fine, you two don't date, but I'm sure you two fuck each other allot...you probably have when you guys go out you guys fuck each other..." he tightened his hands into fists. "But...that's all I am to you...I mean nothing more than a quick fuck...that's it."

Mariku arched his brow looking down at him and sighed scratching the back of his head "were the hell did all this come about any way?" He asked the bronze male looking rather annoyed at the underclassmen, Mariku really didn't know what to say to the boy now , of course Ryou wasn't just some cheap whore he'd just fuck he did care about the boy "Yea I've used and fucked people in the past for my own amusement and satisfaction but your different?" He spoke trying to find the right words.

"How can I believe you if you have a track record of using and abusing everyone you're with?" he asked looking back down. "I don't understand...I don't see how me...Ryou Bakura, a tiny nerd could be anything to you other than an occasional fuck." taking a deep breath he looked up at him with hard eyes. "Until I know for certain I'm not just around for sex, and that I actually mean something to you, I will /not/ be having sex with you. If you sleep with someone else, we're done. That's it. So...prove to me I mean something to you."

Mariku blinked "So we can't fuck and I can't fuck until you make up your mind?" He asked trying to sum it up in a few words "So I will have to stick to masturbating?" He spoke frowning before he gave a sigh shaking his head "Fine" He spoke leaning away from the wall, would he be able to not screw anyone or thing? Would he prove himself? Mariku grumbled he hated crap like this, Ryou was acting like soap opera teen girl none the less he'd put up with to "Heading to class later" He spoke his hand being shoved in his pockets as he walked, was it worth it? Were his last thoughts before vanishing into the classroom.

Too upset and sick to his stomach, Ryou headed up towards the dorm room. Within the dorm room, he sat and pulled the pillow to his chest. "What to do..." he sighed. He wanted to believe Mariku, he really, really wanted too, but he had known Bakura for so long, he always told the truth despite the fact he was a bit of an ass. Still, Bakura had always twisted Ryou's thoughts with the truth and it always caused him more misery.

Mariku mumbled as he walked to his and Ryou's dorm walking in he flopped on the bed and grumbled into the pillow "three whole days without sex... this is torture" He spoke into the pillow, looking up at the albino "Come on Ryou just a little quickie?" The Bronze male asked the boy

"No." he said firmly, "not until you prove to me that you really love me...and this isn't just a game to you." he sighed flipping a page in the book he was reading. Of course, thanks to the years of living with Bakura, Ryou had his own games he played, he learned well. Wearing a mini skirt that barely covered anything and a light blue tank top that hugged his body showing perked little nipples, Ryou knew it would be harder for the bronze male to resist.

Mariku just stared at the boy, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he stared at the male and grumbled "And you're wearing that shit on purpose!" He grumbled rolling over and glared down at the tent in his pants; if it didn't hurt he would hit it and force it down "You caused this so fix it!" He mumbled throwing the pillow up it falling back down landing on his face muffling a groan "You are- uhg" He muffled in the pillow "Evil"

He smirked to himself, "have you done your math homework?" he asked closing his book and standing walking over to the bedside. "Or do you need help with it?" a plan forming in his mind he stood by the bedside, crossing his arms, a math book in hand.

Mariku looked up at him... okay no man could take this much teasing, reaching up he yanked the boy down onto himself his lip's pressing hard against the albinos a growl leaving him as he rolled over gripping at the underclassmen's body tugging at the tight clothing "You play with the bull" He spoke "You get the horn"

He resisted against the kiss, jerking around. Just after he finished talking, he slammed the math book against the side of Mariku's head as hard as he could. "Mariku! I asked you, did you finish your homework?" he asked still gripping the book in hand.

Mariku twitched and fell over and off the side of the bed "Ow!, yes! I finished it!" He spoke before laying flat on the floor grumbling, ignoring the fact he had a bloody nose and stares at the ceiling "Yes my math homework's all finished... I think..." He mumbled giving the roof above him a glare before sitting up

Tossing the book to the side, he rolled off the bed and plopped down into Mariku's lap, none too nicely and stared at him more like an extra curious school girl. "If your homework is done and completed, and I see that it is, I will give you a blowjob. If it's not, you have five minutes to complete the assignment. If the homework is at least 50% correct, I will give you a blowjob. Deal?"

When the boy landed on his hard not Mariku gave a small "Ah" he blinked for a minute at the staring "The fuck you looking at?" Then that's when the bronze male heard that little suggestion, looking from the boy to his paper's back to the boy then the paper's "Right!" He spoke getting up holding him so he wouldn't fall and dropped him on the bed, he actually had a motivation to do his homework now..

Ryou sat on the edge of the bed with a soft little smirk. He knew Mariku was bad at homework but he wanted to see just how well he could do with the idea of a blowjob hanging over his head. Maybe this would be a good idea to use on him during the finals which were coming up.

It took about a half hour or so before Mariku finished the paper "Here damn it my brain hurts" He grumbled rubbing his head leaning back in the seat, he knew he would of got most of them right thanks to his calculator, then hell for that device

"I did say five minutes..." he said taking the paper and looking it over. He fell silent and for a good five or ten minutes he remained quiet. "Alright...they are all correct..." standing, he walked over and set the paper down. "However you didn't meet the requirements, and what kind of teacher would I be if I gave you the prize if you didn't complete what was asked." pausing to think he shrugged and walked out of the room.

Mariku looked at the paper and growled "FUCK" Yea pretty much yelled as he laid like a rag doll in the chair looking at his hand "Well looks like it's me and you again" He chuckled getting up and heading to the bathroom "Damn sexy little " He grumbled closing the door

Ryou let out a grumbled sigh watching Mariku enter the bathroom, the smaller boy was really itching for another round of sex, and it was clear that Mariku hadn't been sleeping around. Yet, it was Friday meaning Mariku was going to go out with his friends nearly the entire weekend, Ryou would be alone and he was sure Mariku would fuck someone.

Friday night Mariku got all ready for the 'guys night out "Hey Ryou?" He spoke looking around the corner of the door way "want to come with us?" He asked looking the albino from the opening of the living room "We are going to the bar tonight."

Nose deep in a book, he looked up at him seemingly astounded he asked. "Um...yea...sure..." he said standing and grabbing his jacket. This would definitely be an interesting night since Ryou had done pretty much everything in his power to avoid alcohol.


	14. Bar Night

YGOfangirl4ever : You seem to be my most loyal fan…it's not a threesome, but this chapter is dedicated to you XD

* * *

Mariku grinned as he walked in and grabbed the boy from his seat tugging him along down the steps to the front door , Akefia pulled up and parked in front of the building waiting for them, Bakura in the back seat, he lifted his shades seeing the two "Well, hello there Ryou and Mariku"

Ryou waved pulling his jacket on waved at the two of them, "Hey guys, Mariku's dragging me along for this one." he said moving to sit in the back with Bakura. "Hope you guys don't mind it."

Not at all" Akefia chuckled, Bakura grinned as he leaned back in the seat with Ryou, Mariku sat next to Akefia as he speed off towards the bar "So who's ready for those math exams? " Akefia asked the older pale albino rolled his eyes and Mariku grumbled "Don't mention math"

Ryou giggled softly. "Come on, 'Ku...math isn't all that bad. Who knows, the more you practice you might make that five minute mark." he laughed to himself and glanced out the window.

"Never in my life have I ever hated the number five so much" Mariku grumbled Bakura arched his brow "Should I even ask? The albino chuckled as Akefia turned down onto the high way and did a zig zag into the bar's parking lot "Here we are" He spoke getting out, followed by Mariku and Bakura

Ryou only laughed in response to the both of them. Getting out of the car shortly after them he looked over at the bar suddenly a bit nervous. Getting closer to Mariku, he sighed. "Yea...I've never been to a bar before..."

Mariku chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's neck "Heh then you'll be in for a surprise wont you?" He chuckled as they entered, loud music laughing people and booze all around , a waiter took them to a table seating then all

He blinked looking up at him, he was in good company, so it seemed so he wasn't entirely worried. At the table, Ryou sat between Mariku and Bakura, keeping close to the blonde and eyeing the place with a soft smile.

Akefia bought the first round of shots "Okay Ryou what we do is we take the glasses and throw our head back drinking it down as fast as possible "Mariku?" He spoke the blond smirking as he picked up the small glass and threw his head back drinking down the stuff down ending in a coughing fit "that's some good shit " He wheezed

"I know how to take a shot...I've just never done it before..." he mumbled picking up the shot and sniffing it. Just the smell alone was like a fire erupted in his nose. "Dear god that is horrid..." he eyed the others, then Mariku before sighing."well...bottom's up." he downed the shot, swallowing it without allowing it to touch his tongue then winced. "Hell! That's...Bleck!" he shivered and gagged a bit.

The small group laughed as Mariku patted his back "You'll get used to it" He spoke ordering the second round, then third, fourth, fifth, sixth, Bakura almost fell on his ass laughing their assed of Mariku almost missed his mouth, Akefia was still fine, a little buzzed

Ryou, being the light weight that he was, was drunk by the fourth round, and was a bundle of giggling mess. Someone breathed; he would break into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "OOOOOooooooooooooohhhhhhhh~ I feeeeeeeel funny~" he snorted a laugh.

Mariku laughed his ass off as he took another shot and staggered to his feel "I-I have to take a piss anyone else? Ryou? Mariku?" He asked , the bronze male shook his head "Nahhhh I'm goood" He laughed leaning back against the chair

"I doooo~" he said raising his hand, "Dunno if I can walk...I'm kinda dizzy..." he giggled moving to his feet, staggering before falling on his ass. "Heh...ooops...Kuuuuuuuuuu~ help me upsy daisy..."

Mariku and Akefia broke out in laughter, Bakura staggered and helped the smaller albino up and walked him to the bathroom almost missing the door, entering he walked to the stall unzipping himself at the urinal

"Thanks..." he said once on his feet, and again about a million more times before he was at the bathroom. At his own urinal, he fumbled with his pants before he sighed in content with the sweet release.

Bakura wobbled a little "You know Ryou you're, you're a good guy" He spoke grinning as he moved and wrapped his arms around Ryou middle "And your very sexy you know Ryooouuuu" He spoke and kissed the boys neck

Blushing a bit he struggled a bit more to slip himself away. "Kuraaaaaa~" he whined trying to push him off. "I'm dating um..." he struggled to think."Mariku...Mariku and I areeeeeeee..." he began to make weird motions with his fingers trying to say they were together in a drunken sign language.

Bakura laughed at the finger movements "Ohh come one Ryou" He spoke against his words heavily slurred , his own hands sliding lower to the boy's exposed crotch gripping him " his tongue sliding along Ryou's neck his breath thick with alcohol

"Kuuuuraaaaaaaaa~" he groaned, his hips bucking lightly, the couple days without sex was driving Ryou insane and already his erection was hardened and ready for action. "I caaaaan't...stooooooop."

"Oh come on Ryou just a little" He muttered wobbly as he continued to stroke the boy gripping his tight, the older albino's free hand traveling up his shirt to tug and roll at his small rosy nipples

Ryou shuddered leaning back against him, "I don't..." he bit his lip, despite Ryou's gut telling him to stop, his body and actions were begging for someone to touch him, dying for someone to touch him, and that someone happened to be Bakura.

Bakura bit against Ryou's neck as he worked the other's pants a bit lower, his cock already hard and out of his pants , Bakura reached over to the sink and wetted his hand stroking himself , getting his own erection nice and wet before pushing it into his smaller albino friend "Ahhh Ryou your so warm" Bakura groaned against the pales ear, his hand still stroking the underclassmen's length

Ryou bent forward a bit letting out a sudden moan and shuddering, "B-Bakura!" he shrieked closing his eyes. It felt so damn good to the smaller male he just couldn't resist it at this point. His mind kept screaming for him to stop but he just didn't have the strength to voice it or push the other away.

Bakura groaned as he continued fucking the boy moving harder and faster against the wall groaning as he thrusted faster until he came deep within the boy groaning his name

Meanwhile Akefia and Mariku well mostly Mariku was taking down shots "Huh were- were is Ryou" Mariku spoke wobbly in the chair Akefia shrugged, him being the driver took it easy on the drinks

Moaning, pressing as much of his body as he could against the cool tile, he panted on the verge of tears for many different reasons. He said nothing, after his own climax which occurred just moments after Bakura's, he just stood there, panting.

Bakura pants as he pulled back and out of the boy, stumbling back until he fell on his ass "Ahhhh that was good" He spoke grinning wobbling up as he pulled his pants up "We should get back to our table "

Slipping and sitting on the ground, just after pulling his pants back up, Ryou rubbed at his head, feeling disgusting. His body no longer complying with him as he began to black out.

Bakura closed his pants up and helped him up onto his feet, the whole group whisking themselves back to the dorm.


	15. Paranoia, Truth, Lies

Might be a three chapter update tonight ^^

The next day Mariku grumbled holding his head when he awoke "Oh fuck... my head.." He mumbled.

Ryou growled bringing a pillow over his head, "bloody hell..." he cursed. "Shut the bloody curtains, it's too bloody bright in here..." he said pulling the blanket over his body and head.

Mariku chuckled and closed the curtains rubbing his head "Haven't herd that many bloody's in once sentence" He snickered "I'll get the aspirin" He spoke getting up "heh Bakura said you passed out on the floor last night"

"I don't even remember most of the night...not after the third round of shots..." he grumbled moving out from under the covers and slowly sitting up. "Ow ow ow..."

"Ha you must of hit your ass pretty hard when you fell" He spoke heading back into the room swallowing down some pills before tossing Ryou the bottle and setting the same cup of water he used down on the nightstand

"Yea...I guess..." he said rubbing his ass. "Bloody hell it hurts...are you sure you just didn't fuck me last night?" he asked. "Fucked me so hard I blacked out?" smirking to himself, he grabbed the aspirin and then downed the rest of the water.

Mariku shook his head "No I was taking shots with Akefia at the table, you and Bakura went to the bathroom he carried you back in and said you blacked out" He smirked "I'll have to remember to get you the light drinks from now on" He chuckled sitting on the bed beside the pale haired boy

He looked over at him, studying him for a long moment. Ryou had fallen before, he knew what it would feel like, he'd also been fucked enough times to know what that felt like. Ryou didn't fall. "Riku...are you sure you didn't have sex with me? What if I was raped in the bathroom?"

Mariku arched his brow "Who the fuck would do that? besides Bakura was with you I doubt he'd let that happen" He spoke tilting the boy's face up and planted and deep rough kiss upon his lips "I'll ask Bakura about it later then"

An uneasy thought crossed his mind and he hesitated sighing into the kiss. "Mariku...seriously...what if Bakura..." he shuddered at the thought and teared up. What had happened last night? He needed to know...

Mariku arched his brow "What if Bakura what?, had sex with you?" he bronze asked before laughing "Ryou one he's my best friend and two he'd never do something like that, it's not in his nature, at least I don't think"

"Riku...we were drunk..." he said softly and shifted off the bed changing his clothes. He had to know, pulling his phone out he text'd Bakura, 'Hey, can we meet up today?'

Mariku frowned did Ryou really fuck with Bakura? if so then did that mean he cheated on him with his best friend? and after all that talk about not fucking and that love crap, the spiked haired male sighed and scratched the back of his head "Well let's hope not" He spoke getting up standing at the entrance of the kitchen looking at the pale male, he wasn't sure why he felt sadness and anger about this, they were just fuck buddies... right? or had the bronze male actually fallen for the pale boy

Bakura was just getting up when he heard his phone buzz, picking it up he texted back 'Sure why not? meet me at the Cafe around three'

'Ok' he text back then looked at him. "Mariku...please..." he walked over to him and stood just before him. "I love you, I love only you, I want you, I want only you." he said. "Whatever happened last night, happened because I was drunk, and...well...I know I am smart enough to know that I didn't want it..." he felt disgusted and began to cry. "I'm sorry..."

Mariku frowned looking at him, he had never felt such an urge to either slap and hug someone or he settled for sighing and looked down at the boy "Funny how you tell someone you love them after fucking someone else in a bar bathroom" He spoke his words dripping with ice, the bronze male still didn't understand it, why was this stupid little thing effecting him, a month ago he wouldn't give a flying fuck who Ryou slept with but now, it mattered and plus him have to be teased and withdrawn from sex, Mariku only narrowed his eye's and grabbed his jacket "Well you better hope nothing happened because if it did, whatever the fuck we have is gone" He spoke heading out of the room, he needed fresh air and to clear his own mind

"Mariku..." he stared watching him walk off. He felt a painful shock go through him, never had he hated anyone more than he hated Bakura at this very second. What was about to happen to them? To the relationship he worked so hard to get. Wiping the tears, he got ready and left the dorm, heading to the coffee shop, getting there fifteen minutes early.

Bakura walked towards the coffee shop his hands in his pockets as he walked humming to himself, walking in he spotted Ryou and blinked, the teen looked non to happy, Bakura could only come to the conclusion that he had remembered the night before when they fucked in the bathroom, hn perhaps the albino boy wanted some more~, "Hey Ryou" He spoke meeting up with him "Want to get a table?" He asked nodding his head to the few that stood in the back of the shop

Looking up to Bakura, he nodded softly and headed for the table, not wanting any drinks, he just wanted to get this over with. Once seated, he shifted uncomfortable. "Bakura...I know what you did to me last night...you used me...and now Mariku is threatening to leave me...what would it get to have you tell Mariku someone raped me in the bathroom and you couldn't do anything about it?"

Bakura looked at Ryou like he had two heads and chuckled "I didn't use you Ryou, you were moaning for it you wanted it" he spoke waving the waitress onward "You didn't push me away" He spoke leaning back in his chair "Give Mariku time he'll chill out come on you guy's aren't that serious any way " the older albino said looking at the table across from then, when the woman was turned he took the cup of tea that was in front of her , a master thief, sipping the stolen tea he shifted in his chair once again

"That's not true...I know it's not..." he had no real memory of the night but there was no way he didn't put up some sort of fight. "Bakura...you raped me last night, I know it. You're trying to ruin my relationship with Mariku, aren't you?! Why can't you just leave us alone!" he shouted at him.

Bakura just looked at him unimpressed and rolled his eyes "Ryou its true you wanted it and i gave it, I'm not trying to ruin your little relationship besides it won't last any way" He spoke sipping the tea yawning "I still say you should find someone else."

"I don't care what you say!" he shouted rather loudly. "I love him...and we can make this work, I know it. he's more loyal than you know...I know you raped me, I know I put up some sort of fight. Bakura. I beg of you, don't tell him."

Bakura rolled his eyes "Yea yea okay" He spoke rolling his eyes "I won't tell Mariku you wanted me to fuck you" He smirked sipping down the last bit of tea "Mariku is as loyal as a wolf guarding a pack of sheep, you think you know so much about him huh? What's his favorite color? his birth date? What was his high school year like? You claim you love this guy and all you know about him is his cock size" He grumbled

"Oh? You think you're so bad and awesome you make me feel like shit!" he said standing. "We've live together for years before college, you didn't even know my name till a year or so ago. More than that, you know NOTHING about me..." he snapped. "You don't know a single damn thing about me, so don't preach." now screaming, he stormed out of the cafe.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Typical female" he mumbled smirking as he looked down at his phone seeing a text message from Mariku

Text: Dude I need to know something , last night at the bar when we all got shit faced drunk did you and my boyfriend fuck in the bathroom?

Bakura almost laughed as he read that question right after the underclassmen stormed out as he texted back

Text: Last night in the bar? No I didn't fuck him, he slipped on some spilt piss on the floor and crashed his ass down onto the side of the urinal, it was to fucking funny

Mariku looked at the text and almost cracked up laughing, him having gone to the weight room to lift some weights, something he normally did when he wanted to think as he texted Ryou

Text: Hey baby get your ass in the weight room we need to talk


	16. Happiness

Last one for the night~

* * *

On his way back to the dorm, Ryou thought everything over he felt horrible. He was just about at his dorm when he felt his phone go off. Opening it up, he stared at the text and sighed.

Text: Alright, on my way, be there in five.

Shutting his phone he turned and walked down and into the weight room looking around for his supposed Boyfriend.

Mariku dropped the weight the big thing bouncing on the floor as he walked over to Ryou, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy, his fangs against his neck "Hey, I found out why your ass hurts so much" He spoke as he opened his cell phone and showed him the text message "No wonder you felt like you got fucked just thinking about it hurts" He chuckled "Clumsy" He added on the end

Staring at the text message he was shocked but let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god..." he said running a hand through his hair."Hey, Riku...what are you doing tonight?" he asked smiling warmly.

"Nothing really figure we'd stay at the room and watch a few movies or something simple like that" Mariku spoke snapping his phone shut and stuffed it onto his pocket "and perhaps get some ice for your ass " He snickered giving the sore bum a soft pat

He giggled lightly and shook his head. "Tonight, I'm going to make you a nice dinner, so we can get to know each other better." he said. "Watch whatever movie you want too and then..." he looked around and leaned up whispering sweet seductive words of what he wanted Mariku to do to him after the movie and of things Ryou wanted to do to him.

Mariku's eyes grew slightly like kids would on Christmas day "Do we have to wait?" He asked pulling the smaller male against his body his hands running over the small of his back "Will I have to be gentle?" He spoke "since someone cracked their back side last night" He chuckled as the bell rang

Ignoring the bell he chuckled. "Can you do it twice in a day?" he asked. "If so, we can do it here in the weight room, then again after the movie, if you can stay up. I think it's worth waiting four days for..." he said wrapping his arm up around his shoulders.

Mariku grinned as everyone exited the room and smirked picking the boy up and placing him over his shoulder carrying him farther into the room "I think I can do it more the twice" he smirked and laid the boy on the weight bench leaning over him the bronze male kissed and licked over Ryou's cheek and down his neck.

Squeaking, he giggled lightly until he was laid on the bench. "Is that so? I guess one day we'll have to see how many times you can do it in a day." he smirked holding him close as his mouth played with his neck.

"I like this idea" The spiked blond spoke as he pulled at Ryou's pants pulling them lower until they were off, his hand slid up Ryou's top feeling the stomach muscles twitch, though he knew they didn't have much time, Mariku unbuttoned and unzipped his pants freeing himself "Hn no lubrication so it might hurt a little" He grinned as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into the smaller boy, spitting down at his shaft to ease the process slightly , holding both of the pales legs up he pushed completely inside of him, and.. Mariku saw fireworks.. as they say, surrounded by Ryou's warm tight wall's the male had come back to heaven.

Ryou lifted his hips to help wiggle off the pants and smiled to himself, he wanted this, he wanted it so very bad. "No lube? That's fine..." he muttered adjusting himself and blushing darker as he felt Mariku push into him. Already he began to moan softly biting his lip. "So very big...so...mmmmm perfect Ahhhhh Mariku never again...I won't make you wait ever again!" he shrieked already loving it.

Mariku breathed as he began to buck and fuck the boy groaning , lifting his legs up to rest on his shoulders "Ahn I'll make sure you don't" He groaned as he bucked, that warmth that wonderful warmth covering him entirely it was heaven, Mariku panted as he leaning over the boy fucking him as hrd and fast as he could gripping Ryou's jaw he pushed his mouth open, Mariku coaxed the pales tongue free form the wet cavern , the two wet organs battling in mid air, having been waiting for so long Mariku already felt like he was going to blow, however he held it as long as he could, angling his hips so he could stroke Ryou's prostate and bring the little angel bliss.

Wincing and moaning more in pleasure than it was pain, he secretly loved how Mariku manipulated him, taking everything he wanted, making Ryou do exactly what the blonde wanted, and still pleasing the male immensely. Unable to respond in anything else but long moans, he fought his tongue, smiling to himself. Suddenly feeling his prostate being hit Ryou jerked and moaned louder than before, then again and again, Ryou was going insane and quickly coming to his climax, but it was too soon, he had to hold it out, he had to enjoy the moment.

Mariku groaned against his tongue as he gripped Ryou's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts , Mariku gave a low moaned with ended in a growl "Ry- I no -Can't hold" He spoke as he gave an animalistic growl cumming deep within the smaller male his hand giving his cock a tight squeeze s he did, Mariku rode it out thrusting his hips quick as he came the warm liquid dripping from Ryou's hole.

Ryou's whole body jerked and he let out a wild scream of a moan, feeling the hand tighten around his member he was forced to hold back his climax, as he pinched off his nerves. "Ow~ let go, let go!" he begged trying to climax himself, it was becoming more painful than pleasurable at this point.

Mariku groaned as he let go of Ryou's length his hands moving to the boy's legs holding them panting "Sorry" He muttered as he gave the boy one last hard thrust deep within him "fuck" He breather

He jerked and let out a loud moan, Ryou released a large load onto his shirt and chest. Panting, as he relaxed he looked up at him smiling, "Ku..." he purred leaning up and kissing him passionately.

Mariku kissed back just as passionately bringing the pale boy up against him, wrapping his arms around him, breathing in his scent it was then that he heard the bell "Shit next class will be coming in" He spoke as she pulled himself out of the boy

He grumbled and moved off, slipping on his pants rather quickly and moving to his feet. "Ku, I'm covered in cum..." he said taking off his shirt and trying to wipe it off of his chest.

"Same.. umm.." He spoke before he took the boys shirt and rolled it up like it was a towel, taking his water bottle he rubbed some of the once cold water on him "Pretend we've been working out" He spoke smirking

He grumbled and shook his head, "does it honestly look like someone like me would be in here working out?" he asked then giggled then pretended to stretch as some students began to pour in.

Mariku chuckled "You'd be surprised " He spoke as he watched the kids fill into the weight room, Mariku eased himself and Ryou past them and out of the room "there now was that hard?" He smirked as he wrapped am arm around the boy's neck , walking him down the hall towards the class rooms

"It was hard, and it was in my ass." he said giggling lightly. "I have to go back to the dorm, get dressed now that my shirt is ruined." he sighed holding him close. "I'm actually going to skip class to make dinner, what's your favorite food?"

Mariku chuckled as he looked down at the pale male and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "I think I will skip the classes today as well had a good workout" He smirked walking with Ryou back to the dorm room "My favorite food? uh..hn have to go with steak" He spoke nipping at the boy's neck

A few other students blinked watching the two pass and begun to whisper to each other about the two

He giggled ignoring the stares and whispers, "steak hmm?" he asked then licking his cheek. "Then we will have steak for dinner, might have to run by the store though." he muttered in thought. "pick up side dishes while we're there!"

Mariku grinned as he walked along side Ryou, arching his brow hearing the other students, he shrugged as he opened the dorm room door walking in, he flopped shirtless on the bed and yawned "Hn damn that work out tired me out a little " The bronze male snickered "So i guess this makes us a couple huh? the whole boyfriend thing?" He spoke leaning up on his elbows

He nodded looking over at him, standing in the kitchen. "It does, we're a couple." he said smiling warmly. "But, I want to get to know you better. I've come to realize, I know your sensitive spots and what you like sexually but...I know nothing about who you are, and I want to get to know you better."

Mariku nodded as he tapped his bottom lip realizing, he didn't know much about his albino, lover? he guess he should start calling him, "Sure sounds good we can discuss it over dinner" He spoke laying back onto the pillows lifting one he placed it over his eye's giving a relaxed sigh

His smiled brightened as he watched him closely, "alright, sounds good." he said sorting through what they had. Luckily enough, Ryou had everything he needed to make dinner, so he began to cook, humming softly to himself as he did trying to be quiet at the same time.

Mariku awoke hearing a slight humming, grinning he got up and walked up behind the male and wrapped his arms around the boy's slim middle kissing his neck, sniffing the bronze male grinned "Hn already smell good" He growled into his eat , finger's slipping up under his shirt to touch Ryou's pure skin "Hn good in bed and perfect at cooking, looks like I snagged a good one" He smirked

He blushed looking back at him giggling, "I'm not exactly good in bed, I just kind of go with the flow..." he said smiling brightly. "You like potato's right?" he asked trying to ignore the wandering hand.

"Mmm hmm" he answered as he continued to let his hands wonder the boys torso and ass before letting go, walking to the fridge he pulled out a can of booze snapping the tab, leaning his head back he took a few gulps before wiping his mouth, Mariku's lavender hues caught sight of the calendar and frowned, it was a month before his class would graduate, what would happen after that? He didn't know where Ryou lived


End file.
